


Why Me?!

by TaliaQuinn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Gotham Academy, Lila Rossi Lies, M/M, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Protective Batfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaQuinn/pseuds/TaliaQuinn
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Chengs' life has been nothing but a Rollercoaster. With ups and downs. However due to Lila and Hawkmoth,sometimes she seems to struggle with picking who is the bigger villain,it seems her life has been on the downside. Now due to a single sheet of paper her life is changing in more ways than one. Turns out that now Marinette has a whole new family for better or worse.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Roy Harper, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 357
Kudos: 1556





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everybody,  
> I hope you all enjoy this new story. I feel like this is gonna be my new pet project. I hope everyone likes this new story and to expect more chapters from me. Anyways feel free to leave encouragement in the form of kudos and comments :)

Another day another lie.

Marinettes had to avoid trying to slip all throughout the school day. Alix and Kim have decided to stick out their foot conveniently whenever Marinette was walking by. 

Honestly at this point Marinette was willing to throw in the towel and just bloody transfer to Madame Curie Preparatory. Even though the costs were more higher than Dupont,Marinette was confident she could get a Scholarship in the Arts Program, Or she could take even more commissions from her MDC website. Maybe Fangs needed a few more custom outfits? Quickly shaking off any more distracting thoughts Marinette looked both ways of the busy crossroads before quickly crossing and making her way to the small but popular Bakery.

“Marinette darling there came in a package for you,your papa placed it into your room for you” 

“Thanks Maman” Placing a quick kiss on her Mamans cheek and hugging her father she dashed to her room.

She had just ordered a new Ombre fabric for her next commission. A beautiful dress for Nadia, She had an upcoming Banquet, she was going as a correspondent. There were even rumors that a few foreigners would attend. She was itching to get started with the skirt,the bodice was almost completed just needed a bit of embroidery.

Her hopes however were dashed when she pushed open the loft door and saw a package that was too small to be the amount of fabric she ordered.  
Quickly she opened her purse allowing Tikki to zoom out. Giving her a cookie Marinette plopped down in her chair ready to Open Her packa-

“Marinette WAIT!!!” Suddenly Tikki zoomed in front of her 

“WHATWHATWHAT?!” Marinette had to quickly try to get a grip on the package while trying to hopefully plant her feet to the floor at the same time.

“You can’t just open a weird package without looking on the outside what if it's an Akuma also may you please STOP SHAKING THE PACKAGE!!!” Marinette sheepishly put the package down however sparing another glance to the package she could judge the size couldn't possibly be anything too serious.

“Sorry and what's there to worry about we would have heard about an akuma by now” Marinette plucked a pair of scissors from a canister and opened one of the sides to her confusion only a thinly boxed package slid out.

Quickly she pried the box open and an orange envelope slid out. Tikki was eerily quiet behind her and remained floating there. She opened the envelope and out popped a sheet of paper. The paper was thick but old as well. With a quick glance behind to make sure no uninvited parents come in she went to reading the title.

Paternity Test of Marinette Cheng-Wayne 

As Requested by the alleged mother Miss Alexie Cheng the DNA test was followed through with discreetly obtained DNA of the man at question Bruce Wayne. Marinette Cheng-Wayne is the biological child of Alexie Cheng and Bruce Wayne. The following DNA test was done with discreet. Custody of the child will be given to Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain without the knowledge of the Father Bruce Wayne. Who is not in an adequate position to raise the child.

Signed  
Miranda T.  
What.The.FUU-

"MAMAN!!"

"PAPA!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

After the bombshell was dropped on them in the form of a package, Marinette had a heart to heart with her Parents. Like come on just because They're not her BIOLOGICAL parents doesn't mean her love for them has changed or diminished in any form or manner. But still, there is pain present. 

_“Mama then how is it that I still look like your child?” It came out as a whisper but by the look of Mamas' face, you would think that Marinette screamed it._

_Releasing a sigh Sabine started “You are my niece, remember your aunt Alexie?”_

_Tom whos have been standing by quietly suddenly cut in_   
_“She was your mom, I knew her she was a Fencer, a dang great one at that, She went to America for a competition. When she came back she was constantly sick, soon we found out that she was pregnant-- with you”_

_At this point, Marinette was still struggling to process that her parents weren't her parents but some form of common sense came in and she butted in_

_“Is that why she never visited? Where is she now?”_

_Marinette was suddenly enveloped in a hug_

_“Mama then how is it that I still look like your child?” It came out as a whisper but by the look of Mamas' face, you would think that Marinette screamed it._

_Releasing a sigh Sabine started “You are my niece, remember your aunt Alexie?”_

_Tom whos have been standing by quietly suddenly cut in_   
_“She was your mom, I knew her she was a Fencer, a dang great one at that, She went to America for a competition. When she came back she was constantly sick, soon we found out that she was pregnant-- with you”_

_At this point, Marinette was still struggling to process that her parents weren't her parents but some form of common sense came in and she butted in_

_“Is that why she never visited? Where is she now?”_

_Marinette was suddenly enveloped in a hug_

_“Mari my sweet child, she died when you were 4 in a boating accident, that's why we could never dare take you on a boat” Pulling herself back she saw Marinette's jaw was wide open and her normally pale skin had now taken on a red hue and worst of all her breaths were coming in short small gasps._

_Marinette felt her mamas' delicate arms leave her however she quickly felt her Papas arms around her, she couldn't help but lean into the crook of her arms. For once not caring about Hawkmoth she leaned in and allowed for tears_ to fall.

She shook her head to avoid anymore intruding memories. “Who's my biological father? What about my mother? Why was I given up” And of course,  
“Where the heck did those papers come from?”

Marinette quickly had to shake her head before any thoughts crossed into betrayal, Hawkmoth was always lurking. One of his akumas might somehow find out and that would be another hailstorm that Marinette is _NOT_ ready to deal with. Preferably for a few decades.

Marinette could feel anxiety pulsing through her. What Marinette _SHOULD_ worry about is figuring out the origins of the papers, yet her mind raced with thoughts concerning her origins. Of course, life would throw another problem at her. 

She was only just getting over her recently achieved loneliness, in-class anyways (Chloe, Kagami, and Luka were awesome). Lilas's tears have proved to be the most effective weapon against her. Practically everyone has turned against her, save for Juleka and Max. Marinette had the suspicion that some of the other kids were doubting Lila yet said nothing.

Marinette regrets not following Nathaniel's lead and switching to Mendeleev's class. HE had to transfer after Lila spread some vicious rumors that Nathaniel was trying to get in between Mylene and Ivan.   
The rest of the kids were starting to resort to calling Nathaniel names such as “Cheat”,” Stink” or “Wannabe”. Lo and behold Nathaniel soon transferred into the same class as Marc. Praise for small miracles. 

Marinette has had an obsession with planning and organizing. She was also obsessed with gaining information. Which is why her laptop was now filled with files on her father. Bruce Wayne.

He had 4 sons and a daughter. They're all adopted it seemed. Creepily enough most of them had the same features as her, blue eyes and black hair. However, the eye color changed, one had green eyes.

No one should doubt that Marinette didn't have a file on all of them by now. Yet Bruce Wayne's file was the largest, from his playboy escapades to his Philanthropic pursuits. He was a complicated figure.

Still, Marinette couldn't help but stare at the image of the man. Seeing the same blue eyes staring back at her Marinette couldn't help but search for other similarities. With a sigh, Marinette decided to add that picture to her file on him. Looking around for something to distract her...

Ah, Bingo she still had to finish the dress for Nadia Chammacks banquet. The fabric finally came in and she was half done with the skirt now. A few details more and she could go deliver it. Quickly picking up her scissors she got to work. 

Batcave  
Gotham City U.S.A  
6:35 pm

“Bruce you gotta see this.” Tim quickly swiveled around and moved to allow Bruce to look at it.

An alert has been activated. Bruce quickly swooped in. Someone has started researching him and his kids to the point that one of the many safeguards he had set off an alert. 

Bruce's paranoia has seeped into their civilian life as well. He has implemented safeguards in which they can detect when someone has obsessively researched individual members of the family. Thanks to the program he has been able to prevent kidnappings or at the very least have been able to give them a heads up.

Bruce implemented the system shortly after Jason was kidnapped from a school field trip and It took Batman THREE days to rescue him. Batman found out that beforehand the crooks have obsessively researched Jason. In less than a week he had the alarm system up and running.

Is that breach in privacy laws? Yes Does Bruce regret it? No. 

Bruce was now worried, all the research was being done in France. Could a criminal organization be attempting to kidnap his kids? Over his dead body.

Luckily Tim had already found the I.P address and the people who lived there. A certain Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, Bakers it seemed, and there daughter Marinette Dupain Cheng. 

After quickly figuring out more information, Bruce was able to eventually figure out it was most likely Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Quickly pulling up public records on her Bruce had to hack into school records. While that revealed that she was enrolled when she was 11 and that she was an occupied student with many clubs and organizations along with an intelligent student. He found a website that she made for commissions. Fashion commissions. Odd. 

“Bruce checks this out she's designed for Jagged Stone AND Clara Nightingale” Tim exclaimed while frantically looking up pictures of them wearing her design during concerts, galas, banquets, etc. Bruce couldn't help but feel a bit impressed the embroidery seemed to have been hand-stitched. The fabrics all blended nicely together and still fit into Jagged Stones’ Rock persona. nononono he must not allow for himself to get distracted from the fact that that girl was obsessively researching him and his family along with having FILES on them. Leaving Tim to continue his crusade although Bruce now had the sneaking suspicion that he was fangirling a bit on the inside but, who was he to judge, he’ll die before he'd ever admitted it but he also loved the designs and might've commissioned her for a dress for Selina, a black one with some form of a cat detail, he already had the EXACT measurements maybe ev-

“Holy Fuck BRUCE GET OVER HERE” making a quick turn around back to the computer. A glance at the computer revealed a picture of the girl. Tim, however, kept on pulling out files upon files. Custody, Immigration a death certificate adopti-

“OhmygoshohmygoshyouhavetocallDicktellhimtocomebackfromBludhavenor-’’ Quickly turning around the chair Tim was sitting in making sure he wouldn't freak out.

“Tim _Breath_ what's wrong?” Making sure to maintain eye contact with the boy

Finally, Tim started to talk in understandable sentences

“Bruce, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was adopted when she was still 7 months old, her mother was a fencer named Alexie Cheng. She came to the U.S for an International fencing competition in 2004.” Tim was looking at him in the eyes without blinking unfazed. 

“Bruce, what were you busy doing in 2004?” Tim asked with a lowered voice while still maintaining eye contact.

Oh, God. No way. Please no. He's already had enough kids.

Dick is going to be ecstatic   
Jason is going to be ecstatic but due to a different reason (oh god the jokes)  
Tim won't realize a new addition until it interferes with him and his caffeine  
Cassandra will probably be happy to have a sister especially if they share a heritage  
Damian will probably challenge the poor girl to duel especially if he thinks that shes another threat to his blood child claim. 

Alfred. Oh god, Alfred is going to kill him if he doesn't check this lead out. Another Possible Grandchild for the poor man.   
  
Oh right possible kid and it seemed like Tim was talking

“Bruuuuuucccccceee you okay?”

“Yes Yes I am fine,” totally a lie but he's going to allow himself that. 

“Sure and I'm not sleep-deprived, anyways check this out.” Quickly pulling up a picture of Marinette and a picture of her mother Alexie Cheng along with a Picture of Bruce. 

With a long look at the three pictures, Tim was able to point out a bunch of similarities between The girl and Bruce. They had the same eye color, nose, and chin. 

It seemed like they were related but the best way to figure that out would be a paternity test. 

“Bruce how the heck are we gonna get the DNA to perform a paternity test?”

“Father, why are you and Drake Discussing this child?”

Crap. Bruce had forgotten that Damian was about to get ready for Patrol.

“Damian get ready for patrol I'll discuss everything when you get home”

“Tt” Luckily Damian simply walked away only after taking a long glance at the computer screens.   
“Well, what are we gonna do about this Bruce?” Tim asked with a bit of apprehension. No way was Bruce going to go to Paris Just to get a DNA sample. Would he?

Who was Tim kidding? Yes, he would.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim was honestly shocked. Less than 24 hours after the discovery of a potential new daughter Bruce already had a business trip planned for Paris, under the guise of it being for Wayne International. The lengths this man would go to just to abate his Paranoia. _Oh_ and he's going to bring Dick and Damian along. At least he won't have to worry about fending off the gremlin. Tim doesn't pray much but maybe he should throw a prayer just this once.

“We're going to attend a few dinners mostly to form connections for Wayne International, but we're going to a banquet for Journalists and Reporters, make sure you and Jason patrol ton-” 

“Why are you attending a banquet for _Journalists_?” Tim cut him off.

“ _Because_ that's where Marinette is going to be, She designed a dress for Nadja Chammack who is a Respected reporter in Paris so she received an invitation” Bruce finished off as if that was the obvious reason. Jeez, stalker much?

Of course, Dick decided to make his entrance, handsprings and all.

“I've got my bags packed, and my French is polished enough to where I won't insult or accidentally flirt with anyone…..hopefully” Dick couldn't help but cringe when he said that. Oh god, the _Embarrassment_. Dick couldn't wait to get arrive in Paris. He also had a mission of his own. No Secret Children though. 

“Your French should be more than _polished_ , wasn't that one of your required classes in the Academy?” Bruce called out but he couldn't help the small smirk. Even that story amused him.

“Relax B I’m _kidding_ I can still flirt and insult people in French don't worry” Dick was indeed fluent in Romani, English, Spanish, German, Russian and French. Plus he had a decent enough understanding in various other languages.

Dick's attention quickly shifted once he noticed that Tim was standing next to his lab set. “Timmy!!! Why in the world are you not going to Paris, The city of Love mind you, with us?” 

“Someone has to take care of Gotham and Wayne Industries.” Tim quickly reminded him. Tim didn't feel like including the part where he was threatened by Alfred to rest. If anything Dick would take up arms and join Alfred.

“What a bore, Don't worry ill bring you a souvenir back?” Dick said while patting Tims back.

“Master Dick, Would you please head upstairs and prepare to leave for the Airport? Master Damian is already there waiting for you.” Alfred ordered.

“Thanks, Alfie, Bye Timmy, promise me that you’ll at _least_ get 4 hours of sleep,” Dick stated while quickly giving Tim a hug. Tim won't _ever_ hide, he loved hugs from Dick. They made him feel safe and loved. Bruce quickly made his way upstairs but not before giving Tim a pat. 

“No promises, good luck”

_You’re gonna need it_

**Collège Françoise Dupont**

**Paris, France**

**11:45 a.m**

Ms.Bustier was currently trying to give a lesson on the impact of the French Revolution on the Education system. Marinette was honestly distracted by coming up for an outfit she wanted to wear for the Journalism Banquet. The keyword was trying Alya and Lila kept on giggling in the front

“Oh my gosh did you hear that Richard Grayson is going to come to Paris” Now _that_ had Marinette's attention, If Richard Grayson was coming couldn't that possibly mean that Bruce Wayne is coming too? This could be her chance. She _will_ try to talk to him. All she has to do is find out where Richard Grayson is going to be and pray that he would somehow lead the way to Bruce Wayne.

“You're so lucky Lila, you're going to get to go to Wayne manor” Rose squealed, Marinette could practically see the stars in Roses’ eyes. 

“Oh my gosh, Lila do you think you'll get me an interview with one of them? Imagine the type of traffic an interview with a Wayne could attract to my website” Alya could picture it happening and couldn't wait for it. 

Marinette had to resist the temptation to snort. Unbeknownst to Alya, she used to have an interview with a _potential_ member of the Wayne Family, her.

“Wait aren't they going to a Banquet for Journalists?” Piped up Chloe oh ever so helpfully. She was the Mayors Daughter, of course, she got a courtesy invite and of course, she handed it over to Aurore and promptly demanded another one. What could she say, Marinette had made a positive impact on her...Mostly. She had friends now. She only _barley_ considered Adrien a friend only because of there history.

“Shouldn't you know this Alya, You were a Journalist, up until you got blacklisted anyways” Nino decided to add his own two cents.

“Oh Ninny don't you realize of course Alya wouldn't notice it she was too busy interviewing me” Lilas sickly sweet voice oozed out but not everyone was buying it. Especially Marinette. She knew better.

Lila was having a slightly more difficult time keeping her control over the class these days. Lila only wanted one thing and that was control. Except that now that Stupid bakery girl was interfering way more than she possibly thought. She's losing control of the class and worst of all Hawkmoth hadn't sent her an Akuma for the longest time. She either needed to get herself upset or make someone else upset enough and take the Akuma for herself.

“Alya after the banquet ill be meeting Dami-poo, he _desperately_ wants to keep our relationship a secret for the time being.” _Alya_ she’ll always have her under her control at least.

Marinette couldn't wait. She had a plan of action now at least. And best of all she now had Chloe, Kagami, and Aurore on her side.

Hopefully, Luck will be on her side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Doves,  
> I just wanted to say a huge Thank You to everyone who has Read this, bookmarked it and kudoed it. Please accept my apologies for any grammar errors. I typed this in a slight rush because I didn’t want to leave you guys waiting for long.I will make a tumblr/Instagram just so I can give updates, sneak peaks and communicate better with you all. I’ll get back to you guys with that.Thanks and Please enjoy <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies.  
> I have made the aforementioned Tumblr. Please go there in order to receive speedy updates, and sneak peeks. 
> 
> https://taliaquinn.tumblr.com/

Marinette did an extra twirl for the mirror. She had loved the feeling of the fabric on the dress, She made sure to put in extra effort into the dresses of the night, although not too much, she still wanted Nadia Chamack to be the highlight.

Her work on covering how the Frequent Akuma attacks were affecting the everyday Parisian psyche was getting recognition from the International Journalism community. She could hear her Mother greeting Chloe and Aurore downstairs. Making sure to put on the finishing touches of her makeup, she quickly grabbed her newly bought purse and put in a few macarons for Tikki. Tikki quickly swooped in and settled herself in the secret compartment. She quickly opened her cellar door to allow Chloe and Aurore up.

“Netti~ that dress of yours is truly exceptional” Aurore gushed while grabbing Marinette's hand and twirling her around. Marinette's’ Dress had a more professional style since it  _ was  _ a formal event. The skirt reached above her knees and the top was gray and the skirt was white. The Cape, however, was white as well. The dress was formal but still had a twist like all of her MDC designs. Marinette felt sophisticated, for once. 

Suddenly her Mamans’ head popped up, she pushed herself up and that was when Marinette noticed she was carrying a small box.

“Chloe, Aurore, Tom has a few pastries and hot chocolate prepared for you two downstairs, Chloe dear I believe he has prepared a few cheese and berry danishes as well…...” Sabine teased with a knowing smile, Chloe's love for Cheese and Berry danishes were well known throughout the Dupain Cheng household.

‘MIIINNNEEEE thankyouthankyouthankyouu” Chloe squealed, quickly dragging Aurore down the cellar door opening.

Marinette couldn't help but shake her head at Chloe's antics. Honestly, that girl will probably hand over government secrets just for a plate of those Danishes.

“Marinette Honey, I have something I want to give you that once belonged to your mother Alexei.” She gently handed her the small jewelry box.

Gently opening the box Marinette couldn't help but gasp when it revealed a gold armband that was decorated with thin golden leaves. Her mother gently lifted it out and clasped it onto Marinette's arm. It matched perfectly with the dress. 

Over the last few days, Sabine has been giving Marinette jewelry, clothing and other stuff that once belonged to Alexei. Some of the clothing was too big but Marinette is nothing but a miracle worker when it comes to upcycling. 

  
  
  


Marinette had Alexeis’ old fencing uniform set up in the corner. Maybe Marinette should take up Fencing next year? And Actually  _ focus _ on it and not do it for the sake of a boy. A spineless cowardly boy.

Quickly hugging her Maman and whispering a thank you, Marinette climbed down the cellar door after her Maman. 

Once in the living room, Marinette spotted Chloe inhaling Danishes and Aurore frantically pressing buttons on her game controller, trying to beat her Papa, and her papa was winning. 

"NOOOO HOW'D YOU EVEN DO THAT!?" Aurore practically screamed, Tom had used a cheat and managed to beat Aurore ruthlessly. With her head hanging low, she stood up and walked towards Marinette Marinette thought she saw the shadow of a pout. Chloe quickly joined them after one last gulp of hot chocolate.

"Mr.Dupain I hope one day you will teach me your ways," Aurore asked with admiration. 

Giggling at her friend's antics Marinette quickly kissed her dad and Her Maman before pulling them out the doorway. Marinette was grateful for her friends and parents. However, she was less grateful whenever she saw signs that her room was slowly getting taken over by Chloe. Seriously she had already called dibs on the top bunk and had covered it with  _ Custommade  _ Queen bee sheets.

“Girls are we Queens or are we, Queens?” Chloe asked with a flair. She knew damn well they all looked bloody gorgeous. Quickly making sure to open the limos’ door, Chloe Bourgeois goes all out or nothing, she practically shoved Aurore and Marinette in. Quickly they sped off but not before making a quit stop to pick up Kagami. Chloe did _ not  _ stutter when she saw Kagami in her dress  _ thank you very much _ . Still, Chloe couldn’t help but keep stealing glances at her while in the limo what can she say she liked red.

Aurore and Marinette couldn’t help but look at them in Exasperation. Really could they not save the ogling until after they were out of the limo? 

Marinette quickly turned around and decided to content herself by staring out the window. She couldn’t help but be nervous,  _ now _ would be a perfect time to tell the girls about her discovery around her origins. She knew they could keep it a secret _ heck  _ they would probably help her in her endeavor to find and talk to Mr.Wayne. Still she was worried. What if they looked at her differently, not as Sabine and Toms child, but as the child of Bruce Wayne? 

“We’re here~” Chloe loudly announced the door was quickly opened and the girls were helped out. Thanking Jean-Paul, Marinette followed the girls in. 

**Grand Paris Hotel**

**Paris City**

**8:15 pm**

Bruce was quickly adjusting his cuffs.

He then proceeded to help Damian with his, despite his protests. 

“Father I can do them myself” although Damian didn’t fight it off as much. After assuring himself that the Cuffs would meet Alfreds Standards, Bruce couldn’t help but make sure that Dicks tie was well adjusted, although he didn’t protest it all of course. Quickly taking a final glance around the suite he quickly ushered Damian out and followed leaving Dick to lock the suite's door. Soon they were situated in a limo that was provided to them by the representatives of Wayne's Industries Paris Branch. 

Dick couldn't hide his excitement. He might have another little sister

“Oh my gosh, I can't wait to see this kid. What if she  _ is _ a Wayne kid. I'll get  _ another _ little sister, ohmygosh I'm going to have to introduce her to Wally, Artemis, Zatana and ohgeeezzz Babs I-”

“Grayson shut up or I will” Damian bit out. Honestly, Damian wasn't happy at the fact that he might have another blood relative. At least he's older and obviously far better. He's a superhero and an heir to the League.

Bruce could tell that Damian was a bit Miffed about the fact that there might be another Wayne Blood child and worse off she was a girl. Thank god that they weren't that different age-wise. 

Once they arrived, they quickly stepped out. Damian was flagged by Dick and Bruce. Once inside Bruce was immediately approached by an overeager mayor.

"Mr.Wayne We are so deeply honored to have you join us this night. Please  _ Please _ if you have anything you need us to do to make your evening more comfortable  _ please _ feel free to inform me" Mayor Bourgeois urged although he didn't seem to want to stop shaking Bruce's hand anytime soon. 

"Mayor Bourgeois Please allow me to introduce you to my Sons, This is my oldest son Richard and this is my youngest Damian" Bruce quickly pried his hand out of Bourgeois' grip to push Dick and Damian in front of him.  _ Yes,  _ he knew that it was very dirty of him to sacrifice his sons to Andre Bourgeois but honestly Bruce was keen on finding Dupain-Cheng. Although that didn't stop Dick from sending him a glare.

Quickly walking off he started walking around and occasionally stopped to chat with Journalists or Businessmen. He quickly passed two blondes who were too busy talking to another Journalis-Hold up. 

"Lois Kent? I didn't expect to see you here tonight?" Oh god, Bruce has the worst luck. If she was here that most likely meant that boy scout wasn't far away.

"Bruce Wayne, I was invited to attend. I  _ am  _ a respected Journalist  _ outside _ of the States, also I have the assignment to cover in Brussels concerning recent events within the United Nations " Lois couldn't help but be entertained by his  _ slight  _ confusion. Lois and Clark have received recognition and awards for their work, especially since  _ certain  _ people like to take some of the most dangerous jobs. Lois used to take extremely dangerous assignments up until she got pregnant, now she only takes  _ slightly  _ dangerous jobs.

_ Yes _ , there is a difference. No matter what Jon says. Before she can even tell Bruce that Clark was still at home with Jon, he hurriedly shook her hand goodbye.

"well,we will have to catch up later Lois"  _ I have to go. _

"That's Fine Bruce." _ Do what you have to do. _ Lois quickly turned her attention back to Ms.Aurore and Ms.Bourgeois and went back to answering their questions surrounding Journalism.

Bruce had caught a glimpse of blue hair while he was talking to Lois. Still scanning the crowd he was able to catch another glimpse of Dick and Damian who both seemed to be still stuck in a conversation with Bourgeois. About to take a quick turn he suddenly bumped into someone. Grabbing the arms out of instinct. He quickly steadied them slightly crouched down due to the short stature of the person. He suddenly looked up. With a jolt of realization, he realized that he was staring into familiar baby blue eyes.

_ **His but on someone else face.** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovelies, I would like for you to follow my Tumblr account just so I could communicate more with all of you. I will also like to thank all of you who have read this story. I really do appreciate it. All the Kudos and Comments inspire me to continue to write <3
> 
> My Tumblr ---> https://taliaquinn.tumblr.com/

Bruce was slightly shocked. Never before has he looked at the vivid blue eyes from a different perspective, other than a mirror. Taking a long glance he suddenly realized that there was no way that she _wasn't_ his child. God his parents now had another grandchild. They would've adored her as well.

“Hello Marinette” Bruce finally decided to rasp out, still maintaining his hand on Marinette's shoulder. God, she looked so much like his mother.

“M-M-Mr.Wayne, I’msosorry” Marinette couldn't breathe. Here he was right in front of her. How the heck should she respond to him? Starting with “Hey there I’m the child that you never knew, who was raised by bakers, is a fashion designer _oh!!!_ She also has a parttime job as a Parisian Female SUperheroe who wields a _very_ powerful magical artifact. Yeah no. She was not gonna start with that. Not unless she wanted her new home to be a mental institution, heh at least she could be comforted by the thought that her parents would sneak in pastries.

For once in his life Bruce was speechless. What the heck should he say? Hello, I'm your billionaire biological father, who during the day is a Bumbling exhausted father and during the day dresses up as a bat and fights Gotham's crazies. Oh!! I also have an ex-Britsh spy as a butler, an ex-trapeze acrobat, an ex-crime lord, a coffee addicted sleep-deprived CEO and an ex-assassin as son. A Mute Ex-Warrior as a daughter.She would probably run for the hills. If she could even run. She was so tiny and small and fragile. A gust of wind might blow her off her feet.

“Marinette would you mind talking in private?” he finally asked. Marinette seemed to spend a few seconds contemplating it. 

“Is it for the same reason I have for coming to this banquet?” she finally asked. Marinette wanted to say yes, she had so many questions, and her curiosity was intrigued. If Mr.Wayne was there then that must mean that he also made the same discovery. But _how_ is the question.

Did he also get a mystery package as well? If she went with him that would mean she would have to explain everything to Chloe, Kagami, and Aurore. Last time she saw them they went off to talk to some Journalists. Although she did spot Kagami walking towards the dessert table. Oh, what the heck. what did she have to lose? Making up her mind she finally looked up to make eye contact with him.

“Ye-” She never got the chance to finish. The Whoosh of an explosion went off.

Bruce instantly reacted. He pulled Marinette towards him and quickly ducked under a table, using his own body to shield her. Marinette was able to maneuver around him and see that the opposite wall was blown out revealing a hole. She could make out the outline of a Girl gosh she was an Akuma. Why _**now**_? Seriously Hawkmoth couldn't have waited till after she said yes. Seriously she won't need her ladybug powers when she finally goes face to face with him. 

"I AM COUNTERATTACK FROM NOW ON I WON'T BE BEATEN SO EASILY, ILL MAKE IT SO EVERYONE IS TOO WEAK OR POWERLESS TO EVER DEFEAT ME AT ANYTHING"

Seriously _Counterattack._ Was Hawkmoth on the verge of creative burnout? And _another_ knight suit inspired Akuma?

Glancing around Marinette quickly realized an issue. She couldn't get out from under Mr.Wayne. So that would mean that she won't be able to sneak away to transform. Making sure to glance around she saw a man come up and quickly drag a kid behind him. Only for “counterattack” to reappear right in front of them. She felt Mr.Waynes Grip on her loosen when he turned his focus on the two boys. Those two must be Dick and Damian. His sons.Bingo. She took a few seconds to steel her game face. Quickly shifting she grabbed Mr.Wayne's hand and made sure to face him.

“Mr.Wayne we have to get out of here we can't risk getting hit by her, who knows what will happen to us!?” Marinette whispered making sure to weave in a quiver, just for an added effect. Seriously she should get an Oscar for all her performances. Mr.Wayne seemed to scrutinize her but only for a second before nodding. Quickly they got up and He pushed Marinette in front of him making sure to keep up.

A second blast stole away Mr.Waynes attention. Jumping on the chance Marinette quickly dove under the table.

“Tikki Spots on”

Diving out as her alter ego. Marinette quickly launched her yoyo towards Counterattack. She took a quick detour to shove the Wayne boys out of the way of an imminent blast. Counterattack was fast. _Extremely_ fast. Where the heck was Chat Noir?

Using her yoyo as a shield she was able to see that the helmet that was the most likely location of the Akuma. Counterattacks blasts were getting far too close. She had to use a lucky charm although it was a bit too early. 

“Lucky Charm!!!”

Bruce was _slightly_ frantic. He lost one of his kids in the confusion and Two of his sons were facing off with the monster. Normally he wouldn't be worried, except right now they are Damian _Al-Ghul Wayne_ and Richard _Grayson_. Just as the thing started to aim at them a person in a red outfit suddenly pushed them out of the way. 

They seemed to be struggling a bit. Was she fighting with a _yo-yo_ of all things?! She seemed to have powers based on a magical aspect. He’ll have to ask Zatanna, Constantine or even god forbid Shazam. Taking a glance he saw that Dick had managed to pull Damian out through one of the holes. Diverting his attention back to the fight he noticed that suddenly the _hero_ had a Laser beam cat toy. Soon she flashed it over the Monsters' eye and with her disabled, she was able to dodge and finally able to leap over the monsters' head.

She yanked the helmet and quickly broke it enough to cause a crack. A Black butterfly emerged from the helmets crack the girl quickly absorbed? The butterfly and a white butterfly emerged. Taking a final glance around she finally threw the laser beam into the sky while seeming to yell out “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG.” Bruce watched before his eyes as everything damaged or unturned was suddenly transformed back to the way it was. The girl quickly yo-yoed away. Bruce quickly shook his head and went off to try and find his kids.

 ** _ALL_** his kids.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a special quick chapter my lovelies. Please I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Shoutout to all my lovely readers who directed my attention to the mistakes in my last Chapter. Please enjoy the story lovelies.
> 
> Tumblr--> https://taliaquinn.tumblr.com/

Marinette quickly dove behind a wall and quickly transformed back. Only to run smack dab into Chat. Honestly? Marinette had lost all respect for him. Ever since he started to show up to fights late, sometimes he didn't even show up at all!!! 

He soon started to be less careful when it came to making sure that there aren't any civilian casualties, he's started to put too much faith in her Miraculous Ladybug. Expecting it to fix everything. Marinette could take comfort in the fact that Master Fu is going to have a talk with Chat in his civilian identity. Master Fu even confided in her that he might take away his ring. Marinette was honestly hoping that it would come to that. Marinette has been feeling like she's the only Hero in Paris. 

“Hey Princess, Seems Like I’m A little late for the fight eh?” Chat said while blatantly Blocking Marinette's Path. Talk about irritating. So what if he was late? He got a little held up at a meet up with Alya who desperately needed help with her website. Adrien knew he needed to get Ladybug to grant her another interview. So what if she's friends with Lila. Adrien is not sure he and Ladybug could go up against another akumatized Lila. Ladybug will understand. She always had.

“Ladybug took care of it, _all_ of it” Marinette couldn't help but spit out. Making up her mind on the spot she decided to take it even further.

“Where were you Chat!? You've barely show up to fights anymore. Ladybug _needs_ your help” Marinette couldn't stop. She needed to release all her frustrations. If she couldn't do it as _Ladybug_ she could at least do it as _Marinette_. 

“Princess I got held up with something in my civilian life. My friends were having a meetup an-”

“You were late because you were too busy with your _Friends_?” Chat couldn't help but wince. Marinette looked _mad_.

“ **UNBEEELLLIIIEVABLE** LADYBUG ALWAYS SHOWS UP, YES SOMETIMES SHE SHOWS UP LATE BUT AT LEAST SHE **SHOWS** UP. SHE'S AT LEAST SERIOUS AND DOESN'T PUT CIVILIANS AT RISK” Marinette was livid. How _dare_ he. She took a breath and continued at a lower but still pissed voice. 

“Chat listen here and listen _closely_ you have lost all respect for me. You are going to have to earn it back. You are going to have to **STEP** it up. Prove yourself to be the hero you _claim_ yourself to be. _Or else’_ ’

With that Marinette swiveled around and walked away back towards the gala. Unbeknownst to her, an ex-journalist decided to follow Adrien, Desperate for a scoop. What if Adrien had a secret girlfriend or more scandalous a secret _boyfriend?_ But what Alya did get was something better. _A confrontation._ She recorded the whole confrontation. And boy was she LIVID. 

Adrien couldn't believe it. Marinette had denounced him as Chat. Adrien couldn't help but be hurt and slightly pissed. What would she know? She doesn't understand how much his friends matter to him. Yes, he refuses to publicly support her in her Campaign to reveal Lila. So yes, there  _ might _ be a few hurt feelings from Marinette's side. Yes, that was it. Obviously. Right? He transformed in an Alley and quickly dashed off to quickly meet back up with Alya. 

Marinette was so done. Once Alya posted the video, which showed someone like Marinette telling off a hero like Chat Noir. This will teach her what happens when you become a bully. No one will like her either. The spell she has over the other kids in Francis Dupont will be broken. Everyone will see how right Alya was when it came in regards to Marinette and her bullying ways. With a glimmer in her eye, she posted the video. She couldn't _wait_.

“Marinette’’ Bruce couldn't help himself he quickly enveloped Marinette in a hug once he saw her make a reappearance into the gala. Marinette couldn't help but lean into it. Taking care of an Akuma was hard enough but Confronting Chat as Marinette was more emotionally exhausting than she thought. She was tired. 

“BRUCE” a breathless Dick who was occupied pushing Damian in front of him screamed once he was inside. Thank God. Bruce quickly pulled them into the hug as well. He noticed that Marinette squirmed a bit to make space for Damian. Quickly pulling away from Marinette and Dick he crouched down a bit to make eye contact with his two youngest. 

“Marinette this is Damian and Dick your _brothers_ ” 

Hold up. This was moving a bit too fast.“Hold Up is no one gonna question this?” Marinette broke in. “How do you guys even know I am your daughter?” She, of course, was immediately met with a flat look by the oldest, Dick. 

Dick Could see the resemblance between her, Bruce and Heck even Damian. Dick made a quick prayer that hopefully, this one wouldn't be too much of a headache. God what if she inherited the broody gene _too_? If that is true he's taking a LONG vacation to Brazil. Once he's assimilated her comfortably into the family of course.

“Marinette You _are_ my daughter, trust me I made sure to check before even _daring_ to disrupt your life. Don't worry we can make sure to keep this quiet. However, if you do want to welcome us, I don't want to replace the lovely people who have raised you, your parents, Heck I want to meet them, tonight if it's alright.” Bruce finally stated. While also making sure to keep pushing Damian's' face into his chest to make sure Marinette's’ first impression of Damian isn't his Scowling face. 

“Yes _Please_ could we quickly leave before another Akuma attack happens?” Marinette was not gonna make that mistake. Again. Oh, Crap she couldn't forget about the girls.

“Wait Let me go say goodbye to my Friends quickly and I can meet up with you guys outside. Please.” Marinette wasn't sure that if she left and didn't tell the girls she left that Chloe wouldn't have the entire Parisian Police force looking for her. Or Kagami somehow tracking her down. Or Aurore posting a missing person police report. Seriously she needed to make her friends take a chill pill. Sometimes. Bruce and Dick quickly gave her a nod. She made sure to scurry off quickly. 

Bruce Finally released Damian from his “hug”.

“Father Please was that Necessary? Grayson made me promise to be a gentleman, therefore your fears were unfounded.” Damian said although there was little to no heat in his words. He liked hugs no matter how suffocating they could be. His Assasin training was useful after all.

“Sorry, son I’ll make sure to try to cut our hugs shorter next time,” Bruce said with a bit of a knowing smirk. Quickly getting up with a slight groan he made sure to go have a quick conversation with Mayor Bourgeois. 

Once outside he settled Damian into the Suv and followed himself. Soon they were joined by Dick who was followed by Marinette.

Boy oh, Boy Bruce did not have enough aspirin for the potential headaches. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking soooo long to post. I was just a bit tired and exhausted from doing so much work in school.

Marinette quickly dove out of the SUV. She only stopped enough to make sure to tug Dick along. Marinette was determined to introduce the Waynes to Café liégeois. If they were gonna be some form of a long-range family they would have to be educated in the way of Parisian pastries. They were completely different when compared to the sugar-loaded cakes Americans seemed to love. Dick couldn’t help but laugh, he was glad that at least this one didn't seem to have any qualms about hugs. He gladly allowed himself to be pulled along.

“Netti I’ve had coffee ice cream just not the French version.” Dick had been listening to her rant about the infamous icecream.

“Trust me it’s ten times better and more caffeinated which is a pro if your an insomniac and constantly sleep deprived”

“Whatever you do, I beg you for the recipe. Tim is currently 81% coffee maybe the icecream version will be an effective way to put some more protein in him” Dick was not kidding. Alfred, god bless his soul, is always battling to make sure that all his charges are properly fed. Which is difficult when said charges are nighttime vigilantes who all have exhausting day jobs. Dick could still feel the bump on his head from where Alfred had smacked him with a spatula after finding out that he had nothing but cereal and expired milk in his Blüdhaven apartment. The lecture he received afterward was now infamous.

“Maman PAPA IVE BROUGHT VISITORS!!!” Marinette said while slamming the bakery doors open. Quickly tugging Dick inside, she made sure to hold the door open only long enough to allow Damian and Bruce to come in. She quickly flipped the bakery's sign from open to closed.

The two owners took one glance at Bruce before the Man, who was huge, stepped around the counter and brushed past them to quickly lock the bakery's door and turn off the light. Oh boy.

Quickly rejoining the petite woman who was quickly helping Marinette serve the ice cream. He quickly clasped both their shoulders and pushed them forwards toward the living area. “Let's all take this to the living, shall we?”

Obediently the Waynes followed behind. Marinette quickly gave them some bowls filled with the famous ice cream once they were seated. Regardless of the fact that it was mid-November Dick eagerly gobbled it up. It was delicious. Bruce and Damian decided to eat in more smaller and formal bites, though they had to admit they were in love with the flavor as well.

“Marinette dear why don’t you take ….excuse me what’s your name?” Sabine suddenly realized that there were no formal introductions. Of course, she had a rugged idea as to their identities, but she needed confirmation.

“I’m sorry these two have the manners of a rug, which is odd considering one of them was raised by a Brit” Dick quickly interjected. One of them was a Prince yet they were lacking etiquette. Oh, he was so telling Alfred about this when they were back in Gotham.

“I'm Richard Grayson, This is Bruce Wayne and this little guy o'er here is Damian Wayne” He made sure to lay a hand on Damian and Bruce and “Gently” pushed them forward. Seriously these two had to learn how to talk for themselves without seeming like complete assholes.

“Oh wonderful Marinette please take Damian upstairs while we stay down here and discuss the current situation” She suggested with a slightly creepy smile if Marinette was being honest.

Marinette could sense the tension in the room. Quickly grabbed Damian's arm she tugged on him. Although she could feel his reluctance. However, she noticed that he glanced at Mr.Wayne who nodded his permission. Still, he didn’t move until Richard finally motioned him to go. Huh. That’s weird. Were siblings normally like that? Alya never held nearly as much influence over her sisters. Didn’t all kids usually only need there, parents, approval? She’ll have to Ask Luka. Damian quickly followed her up. Marinette decided to fill in the awkward silence quickly by giving him a tour of her room.

“Here is my where I sleep the top bunk usually goes to whichever of my friends are sleeping over however in recent weeks My friend Chloe has decided to claim it as hers in an effort to establish dominance” Damian only seemed to -Tt- at that. Seriously did the kid ever talk?

“Here is the corner that is usually only saved for all my artwork and commissions that I receive, right now I’m completing a portfolio for an internship for (Chloe's mom). Here are some future designs, this design I haven’t colored since I’m not sure which colors to p-“

“Black and Gold, those colors are regal and professional if you want this design to emit power you’ll choose darker colors” Damian suddenly cut her off. Wow. So powerful wasn’t really her goal for this but Marinette quickly scribbled down some notes. Uh oh, red lining on the inside would be perfect. Suddenly Marinette was overcome with the temptation to set to make the design. But unfortunately, she had a guest. Uh oh. Said guest was now busy looking at her Aunt's Saber. 

“It’s needs sharpening and proper maintenance” he bit out. Damian was insulted. A saber was an extension of a fencer themselves. A proper fencer would never allow for their saber to be this mistreated or damaged. Suddenly his attention was caught by an engravement. Huh. he's seen that before. It seems like he’ll have to make a call later on.

“That's because that’s not mines it's my biological mothers, and unfortunately sword maintenance isn't in my skill repertoire” she retorted while snatching it back.

“t-t looks like I’ll have to help you make up for your lack of knowledge in that area,” he said while taking it back again. Honestly he was trying. Maybe now Grayson will focus all his babying on her,although a small part of him wished he won’t.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for posting so late, I wanted this chapter to be good, plus schooling has been getting in the way (as usual).

Marinette was starting to find out that lugging down ONE suitcase down from her room was hard enough, lugging THREE suitcases down was absolute torture. Why did Maman feel a need to pack so much? She was only gonna be gone for a week _at most_. 

Finally, after struggling with another stair-step she settled with letting the suitcase fall and crash its way down. Hey, she never said she wasn't weak, she just wisely chose to never answer. Plus Laziness is the way to go.

Honestly, This was what happens when you spend all night dealing with back to back Akumas and a no-good cat-themed superhero is of no use. But thank god she was going to spend her Thanksgiving break in the States as per the new agreement all three of her parents agreed to. THREE. Keeping her superhero life was hard enough with two parents but now a third parent had to be added. And this new one comes with his gaggle of children. On the Brightside it honestly looked like Playboy Bruce Wayne _does_ seem to care for his kids, he's made sure to have a sit down with her and put in an effort in learning about her. 

Marinette already knew a lot about him from her stalking er researching. Dick Grayson was energetic _seriously_ he never seemed to stay still, which is something she could relate to. He's made sure to talk to her and ever since they left he always checks up on her. Having him as a brother was fun. He's even taught her some gymnast moves, which she _totally doesn't_ use when fighting akumas. 

Damian was uh a whole different matter. He presented her with a newly upgraded sword, with the blade of the sword being a bit too close to her neck. Marinette swore that he and Kagami were similar after that incident. She swore to never let those two meet each other or be left in a room alone.

Anyways in exchange, She gave him a new Jacket with green accents. Of course she ‘’accidentally’’ poked him a few times with a needle while making the adjustments. Of course, she made one for Dick who of course awed over it and picked her up in a bear hug and took a picture. Giving Mr.Wayne one was different. She knew he wore thousand-dollar suit sets. But she still gave him an all-black bomber jacket. He seemed to like it. But that could have been an act. 

Anyways after they left she found out that she was going to the States for fall break. She's supposed to leave right after school, Chloe, Kagami, Aurore, and Luka were updated about the _situation_. To An _Extent._ They knew she was going to the States to stay with a relative they just didn't know that said relative was her father. Her very _wealthy_ and _famous_ father. 

Marinette quickly went and grabbed a cup of coffee and a box filled with pastries as a sort of goodbye gift. eh. She'll see them in two weeks anyway. Quickly giving her Maman and Papa a goodbye peck. She'll give them a more proper goodbye after school since she'll come back to pick up her luggage. The Waynes Butler, _Alfred Pennyworth_ , is going to pick her up since he was apparently on Vacation in England offered to pick her up and take her to the airport. 

She made sure to quickly cross the street and eventually delved into jogging to get to class. She wasn't late as often anymore. She can't remember the last time she got a tardy. However, due to her late-night adventures, she might get one today. 

“HONESTLY CESAIRE AT THIS POINT I'M POSITIVE THAT YOU AND THE REST OF THIS CLASS SHARE A SINGLE BRAIN CELL MARINETTE WOULD  _ NEVER  _ DO ANY-”

Marinette was suddenly jolted out of her eavesdropping by a furious Yell from the second level of school.

“MARINETTE DUPAIN CHENG TO MY OFFICE _ NOW _ ” Damocles yelled from his office. 

Slowly the dread grew in Marinette. She got the sneaking suspicion that there was a correlation between the screaming match in Bustiers Classroom and Damocles summoning. She made sure to quicken her pace.

The scene she walked into could only be defined as  _ chaotic _ . Damocles was sitting behind his desk. In Front of him was a sobbing Lila who was being comforted by a teary-eyed Rose and a tense Alya who was softly clutching Lila's arm. However, once she walked in Alya's head snapped up towards Marinette's Direction. Her sympathetic face soon morphed into one with a sneer. 

Oh Boy. Marinette didn't have to be a genius to figure out what was going on. She wondered what accusations she came up with. Slowly she approached and sat right on the chair next to Lila and her little “support group”.

“Ms.Dupain, DO you have anything to say to Ms.Rossi for the incident this morning?” Ah yes, the morning in which she was busy packing pastries. 

“What “incident”, I’m sorry Mr.Damocles but I was at home all morning with my parents and packing pastries”

“Don’t be such a liar Marinette, You know that Lila and I saw you last night near Andres and that you threw ice cream at her and tripped her, causing her to scrape her knees” Alya spat out, which in turn only caused Lila to sob harder and  _ faker _ .

Marinette wouldn't believe Alya just  _ LIED _ like that. That she would just cross a line in that manner. Make up a story. Blatantly make up a lie and restate that lie again with such conviction.

Last night she was on facetime talking to Mr.Bruce and Dick. Damian made a small appearance, but only to see her maintenance on the saber. Of course, Marinette couldn’t tell them  _ that _ . And she most definitely couldn't tell them that after she hung up on them. She went on Patrol as Ladybug. Of course, she did the Patrol mostly alone, Chat showed up in the final 30 minutes. He only bothered her, begging her to grant an interview to Cesaire, and even had the nerve to ask for them to finally reveal their identities. Heck to the No. Obviously. 

“Marinette these are two  _ credible _ witnesses, and taking into account your history of bullying Ms. Lila Rossi, I’m afraid I have to take further action against you, Call your parents, both of you”

Lila miraculously stopped crying “But Mr.Damocles my mother is currently on a diplomatic trip to Achu for water conservation efforts”. Lila couldn’t believe Alyas’ little ruse was working. Of course, she’s going to let Alya believe she came up with everything. Damocles's eyes widened at the implication that he might interrupt a Diplomat life-saving effort.

“O-Of course we wouldn’t dream of interrupting Mrs.Rossi's efforts, Marinette, however,  _ your _ Parents are across the street, make sure to get them here in ASAP” Damocles finally stated. Marinette had no choice but to pull out her phone and call her parents. They would be on her side….right?


	9. Chapter 9

Turns out Marinette was worried over nothing. When her parents arrived they immediately cut off Damocles' b.s explanation. Her Maman even went on to immediately tell Alya to  _ shut up _ when she started spewing her false story. They knew it was false because _they_ were the ones who called Bruce to set up the final details for Marinette's visit. And honestly, the story was far too elaborate. They too were hurt by the implication that Alya, a girl they've welcomed into there home, was betraying their daughter so intimately. 

Finally, Sabine stood up, the sudden force causing the chair to move so far back that it nearly hit a teary-eyed, who was secretly sporting a smirk, Lila. 

“Mr.Damocles my daughter has always been making amazing contributions to this school and this school community. She's been getting your school the necessary funding for your clubs and arranged amazing field trips. Even as President she’s made sure to keep the school from becoming a cesspool of negative feelings.” Sabine spat out invading Damocles personal space, Tom had to pull her back but not before putting in his own two cents.

“Don't you guys think it's convenient that all her “Problematic Behavior” started from when Ms.Rossi came back from her trip?” 

“Mr. and Mrs. Dupain Cheng, Ms. Rossi has people who have correlated these accusations, now we can suspend her for the time being, while we start an investigation b-”

“No”

Suddenly everyone turned towards the bluenette who has been sitting quietly while her mother argued.

“I quit, I wanna transfer out of this school, I wanna formally step down as President and I wanna cancel any field trips I had planned” Marinette finally spit out.

Lila was **overjoyed**. This was more than anything she could have wished for. Marinette was going to leave.  _ Willingly _ . Truthfully she was a bit disappointed. It would have been better if she had been expelled. Then she could’ve spun all of her lies without  _ Marinette _ being there. Her control would be  _ absolute _ . Oh god, she has  _ never _ been happier. Madame Bustiers Class took too  _ so _ long to get under her control. All because of Marinette. Alya Cesaire was useful for something after all. Planning Marinette's Downfall took almost no effort. Damocles was clueless plus Madame Bustier wasn't difficult to fool. They just had to make sure to avoid Mendeleiev. She was able to displayed a bit of common sense, _unfortunately_. Lila was shocked at the way Marinette's parents were defending her. Last time they were quick to believe her. Eh didn't matter anyway. Right now the look on their faces was enough. Pale open-mouthed. 

“Marinette sweetheart  _ please _ think this through” Tom pleaded. He knew that his little girl had reached her Breaking point. He could tell by the slump of her shoulders. But he saw something. A  _ spark _ in her eyes. She was planning something. She had an idea. Still, he had to make sure that she thought this course of action. 

“Papa I _want_ to, I am  _ done _ ,” She said finally facing Lila. As if she were declaring something.

Sabine, bless her, quickly moved behind Marinette and grabbed her Arm. Oh boy, she was in full Mama Hen mode, and God save the poor soul who tried to get in her way.

“Sweetheart, move” She gently pushed Marinette towards Tom. But quickly turned and moved towards Damocles. 

“My daughter is making a withdrawal from Francis Dupont effective  _ immediately _ , She's cleaning out her lockers, her desks and I expect all of the schools' files to be handled properly and transfered.” Sabine finally stated.

“B-but w-where w-w-ould she even _go_?, T he other Academies aren't currently accepting any new enrollments” Damocles stuttered wide-eyed. 

“Mr.Damocles that is a  _ family _ issue, That _we'll_ resolve now may we go?” Tom made sure to state.

“Yes fine, Marinette go pick up all of your school supplies from Madame Bustiers,” he said waving the Dupain-Cheng family away. He quickly turned to once a once again sobbing Lila, who was now sobbing about how overjoyed she was that her “Bully” was finally going to leave. Alya was smiling happily and patting Lila's arm, while Rose gently wiped away her tears with a tissue.

“Ms.Rossi I hope you’ll find that the school's environment will be much  _ kinder _ ,” Damocles said in a soothing voice.

“O-of C-c-course I hope to lead the class in a more  _ positive _ direction as well as a more  _ effective direction _ ,” Lila said, she knew it was now a perfect opportunity to take the class president role. She could take the role, make Alya her deputy and push off all the work on her. Simple as pie. 

**Madame Bustiers Class**

**Paris,France**

**9:15 am**

“Come on Guys, That is Marinette we’re talking about, the probability of her doing what Lila and Alya claimed is practically at a Zero” Max stated. Juleka sat beside him quietly, Ever since she broke up with Rose she has been more vocal, however at the moment, she felt that she should let Max take the reins. H knew that Marinette wouldn’t do that. Chloe was currently arguing with Alix, Juleka could practically see the steam coming out of Chloe's ears. Sabrina quickly went ahead and steered Chloe away towards a corner. 

Suddenly The Door to the Classroom opened In walked in a quietly sobbing Lila and Alix immediately scuttled towards her ready to give Alya a helping hand. The air seemed to grow thick with the tension. 

Right behind them, Adrien shuffled in. Seeming to sense the tension he glanced up and saw a group of Lilas allies seated together to one side and Everyone else seated to the other side. Admittedly Lilas group was bigger.

He considered that before deciding to sit in the back but on  _ Lila's _ side nevertheless. Chloe couldn’t believe the nerve of the guy. Honestly, he  _ was _ as spineless as Marinette once told her as she sobbed on her. Making up her mind she decided to go ahead and approach Adrien and try to force  _ some _ sense into Adrien.

“Adrikinsssss~~~ what the heck are you doing sitting there?” Chloe said while plopping down next to him but leaning towards the other side. 

“Chloe just sit and don't start anything also whats Lila crying about  _ now _ ?” Adrien furiously whispered.

“She’s claiming that Marinette  _ assaulted  _ her and Alya, She’s risking  _ expulsion _ ”

“Come on Chloe, this is Marinette this is like the 5th time shes been at risk of suspension, she’ll figure a way out like always”

“D-do you  _ HONESTLY  _ expect me to do nothing?” She sputtered out of pure exasperation. Honestly, this boy needed some  _ serious _ rewiring.

“Just don't start anything with Lila and  _ don't  _ go involving your dad” He recommended. He felt bad, He did, but he had  _ faith _ in Marinette. They have to take the high road and avoid conflicts.

“I'll have you know what I do to help  _ my friend _ is none of your business, also how can you defend Lila and Alya?’’ Chloe finally stated while leaning into Adrien's face.

Truthfully? He understood why he did it. He trusted Alya. He  _ didn't _ trust Lila. But based on what he's witnessed Lila wins for a bit but soon Marinette comes back and things go back to normal. That's the cycle he's used to. And that's the  _ best _ cycle everyone comes out happy. 

“She’ll come back” He finally bit out  _ slightly _ annoyed.

Abruptly Chloe turned to face the front. Looking up he was startled to see Marinette stroll to the front of the class. 

“Actually She won’t” Marinette finally said.


	10. Chapter 10

"I am finally putting in my withdrawal"

“From Bustiers?” Max asked. Although a small part of him knew what was about to happen. 

“From Francis Dupont,” She said, although with a bit of a smile.

Marinette finally felt happy. She was going to leave a Toxic environment, and for once she didn't give a crap about who it might hurt. What people didn't know was that in-between leaving Damocles Office, she left to go to the bathroom. Honestly, she was fully prepared to cry. However mid-sob she got a call, From  _ Gotham _ . 

_ She quickly answered through teary eyes, not realizing she left facetime on. _

_ “Mari I Can't wait for you to come to you won't believe it, Bruce is going to take some time off, Cass has been a whirlwind making sure to have everything ready, Oh boy Jason and Tim are excited to meet you, Damian is excited to have a sibling to which he can teach proper Swordsmanship, and Alfred has been fussing over everything and everyone.’’ Dick was rambling while shoveling in spoonfuls of cereal into her mouth, Not even noticing he was face timing. It was amusing to Marinette.  _

_ “Oh and Bludhav- hang on are you Crying!?” Dick suddenly seemed to notice a red-eyed Marinette.  _

_ “Actually no I was just about to start”  _

_ “About to start??? Huh? Maribug what’s going on?” Marinette couldn't help but flinch slightly at her new nickname. Seriously if only they knew about her extracurricular activities. She’ll be seen as such a weirdo. _

_ “I just withdrew from my school after I got accused of assaulting someone again and honestly I’m s-so FED UP!!!! Honestly, I put in 100% in making sure the class is great and fun. Everyone has what they need. We are always the highest-ranking kids' grades wise because of me. But I can’t even say anything or else I'm being too greedy, or too narcissist or too selfish” She finally unleashed everything. _

_ Dick seemed to be quiet and was just staring at her as she rambled. Finally, he let out a sigh god this sibling he’s only known for a bit and she's already rambling about her issues. Thank God. He couldn’t deal with another family member that liked to hide their feelings. This was his chance.  _

_ “Maribug Listen that school honestly sounds like a sh*thole and you need to get out. The sooner the better. You know that you’re at risk right” He was a Police Officer, he knew that situations like this often ended with those who suffered from abuse blowing up. In the Worst Ways. _

_ He decided to continue. He had a plan. _

_ “Look ya need some perspective, some space. You’re coming to Gotham? And you’re Parents are withdrawing you from School already, by the way, excellent parenting, so you’re essentially schoolless. Why don't you apply for school here? You could go to school here for a semester and then figure out everything else.” He finally asked. _

_ Wait a minute. That was a great idea. Ten times better than her original plan of just going home and crying while shoveling pastries and ice cream into her face. She hoped to get hopefully accepted into online Highschool. School In Gotham would be a nice change. School and Life in America would be another chance. She’ll get to learn more about her Father's family. Maman and Papa would finally be able to see another possible location to possibly open a new bakery. _

_ “That sounds so Great you have no idea.” She said with a slight smirk. _

As soon as she announced her withdrawal there was an immediate uproar. Most of the screaming came from Chloe, and Marinette couldn’t help but feel touched by how much Chloe cared. 

“DUPAIN-CHENG YOU CAN’T ABANDON US WITH THESE IDIOTS!!!” Chloe shouted. 

All of a sudden Adrien stood up and went to grab her by the arm and drag her out. But shockingly Marinette dug in her heels and shoved his hand away. 

“No I am not going to hide away, I am going to stand here and you guys are going to  _ Listen _ ,” She said while staring at Adrien in the eyes. Lila for once seemed to be quiet. She was  _ so _ interested in this. For once she wanted to see the outcome without her manipulation. 

“Fine” Adrien moved to sit back in Marinette's old seat. 

“I am going leave School, Right now I'm planning to enroll in a school at Gotham”

“ _ Gotham _ as in crime-ridden, dirty and dark Gotham City?” Adrien asked incredulously. 

Okay, Marinette needed to do more research on Gotham City….Dick would help her get by. Hopefully. Maybe Damian had a point when he was forcing her to learn how to punch. She's been relying way too much on her magic. She wasn’t exactly bad at fighting, she was just inexperienced. Luckily Damian decided to be helpful, mean but helpful nonetheless. 

“Yes precisely  _ that  _ Gotham” Maybe she should have picked a Boarding school. Oh Well. Too late for regrets now.

“OH MY GOSH!? GOTHAM HAS BATMAN!!!” Alya suddenly jumped up and yelled.

“Since The Waynes suddenly left before Lila could get me an interview,  _ You  _ could act as my correspondent in Gotham,” She said excitedly.

“Are you  _ kidding  _ me  _ no way _ .” Marinette spat out. Was this girl demented?

“You and Lila are both setting me up for expulsion, you  _ released _ a video expecting me to get backlash-which backfired horribly by the way- and now you have the  _ nerve _ to ask for my help?” Marinette seethed, upset and annoyed. Gosh, she’ll take Gotham Crazies over these Lunatics any day, at least  _ those _ she would be allowed to punch. Without repercussions anyway.

“What video are you talking about Marinette?” Chloe asked because of course, that's what she focuses on. 

“The video on the Ladyblog” Max finally stated because he likes to keep track of information.

“ oh that explains why I didn’t know, I quit reading that trashy tabloid a loooong time ago”

“ _ WHAT  _ Bourgeois you better take it back, The Ladyblog is respected and adored”

“You're kidding, right? Please traffic on your blog has slowed ever since Aurore released  _ her _ blog which is ten times better. Did you hear? Lois Lane from the Daily Planet, a very respected newspaper in America,  _ loved _ her blog and even gave her  _ advice _ ” Chloe taunted.

Alya was pissed. Ever since Aurore released her blog she has  _ stolen _ a bunch of her audience. Honestly, her blog was losing so much traffic to Aurores since  _ she _ had an endorsement from Killer Bee. 

Alya, of course, got an invitation to go to the Journalist banquet but she wasn’t allowed to take a plus one. Which of course was devastating to Lila since she couldn't go and see Damian Wayne. Poor Lila quietly told her how sorry she was since that meant she wouldn't be able to get Alya the interview. 

_ Of course, Alya being Alya tried to get sneak Lila in however they soon saw another girl who was trying to get in as well. However she had an invite, and Lila needed it. Lila however quickly pointed something out.  _

_ “Alya can you believe what she’s wearing and oh go is she trying to come off as a junior reporter for some trashy tabloid, hmmm seems like someone more else deserves it more” Lila softly stated. Of course, Lila was right, someone else deserved it. And Alya needed that interview. _

_ Quickly Alya pulled Lila along towards the girl who was taking out her pass.  _

_ “Excuse me, I’m sorry but I seriously need that Press Pass” Alya stated. Alyas' back was turned, so she couldn’t see Lilas growing smirk.  _

_ The girl was slightly startled however she noticed that the red-haired girl with glasses already HAD a press pass, why would she need it? Of course, she couldn’t just SAY that.  _

_ “W-why would you need it if yo-you a-already h-ha-have one?” she managed to stutter out while tightening her grip on the press pass around her neck. _

_ “BECAUSE my friend over here was denied one, even though her boyfriend is going to be in there so please just give it to us so I can get my interview” Alya snapped she was honestly losing her patience. _

_ “I-uh No  _ **_Way_ ** _ it’s mi- '' Quickly as a flash, Alya leaped forward and snatched the pass straight from the girl's neck. Of course, the girl leaped forward to try and take it back. Alya, however, stepped back and roughly shoved the girl back who promptly fell back and landed on her behind, ripping the girl's skirt and tearing her suit jacket.  _

_ Alya quickly handed the pass to Lila, who walked up behind her to take it. “You should have learned how to fight back better” Lila sneered towards the now tearful girl. Alya looped her arm around her and dragged her towards the entrance. Unfortunately for the security personnel witnessed the incident and refused to allow them entrance and were about to go check up on the girl. However, it was too late.  _

_ “Yes Hawkmoth” _

_ They all heard it coming from where the girl previously was. _

That was one of the few times she caused an Akuma, unfortunately, they had to run after the girl was akumatized. Lila, unfortunately, had to leave due to her mother worrying. Luckily Adrien was gracious enough to grant her an interview, but he was distracted and jittery throughout the interview, a huge boom from far away caught his attention and he mumbled a quick apology and dashed off. Alya was desperate for more gossip and intel so she followed him but unfortunately lost him. Luckily she caught an argument between her ex-friend and Chat Noir. The outfit was beautiful and eye-catching, however, Alya only got angrier because that meant  _ Marinette _ was allowed entrance.

Alya with the sudden realization snapped her head and glared in Marinette's Direction. 

“Why were  _ you _ even allowed in?” Alya snapped. 

“ _ Because  _ I Designed and Made Nadia Chamacks Dress” Marinette Snapped back allowing a bit of pride to seep into the words

“Marinette Sweetheart it's time to go, we have to go and pick up your luggage before dropping your luggage,” Sabine said while standing in the doorway of the classroom. Sabine had her head turned towards Marinette, she quickly stepped out but quickly directed a glare at Madame Bustier. 

Suddenly Chloe surged forward along with Juleka towards Marinette. Chloe quickly latched to Marinette. “ MARINETTE PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU TAKE ME TO THE STATES WITH YOU IF YOU LEAVE ME HERE WITH THESE IDIOTS I MIGHT AS WELL SAY  _ ADIOS _ TO MY SANITY RIGHT NOW” Chloe wailed while still clutching to Marinette. Marinette felt bad but hey what could you do?

Juleka quickly stepped forwards and struggled to yank Chloe away from Marinette eventually needing Max to Help. Finally, with a Final tug, Marinette was released from Chloes clutches.

“Don’t Worry I’ll take care of her and keep her from committing homicide” Sabrina stated.

Marinette quickly had a few words with them. With a final Group Hug which consisted of Juleka, Max, Sabrina, Ivan, and Chloe. Chloe still had Marinette in her clutches for a few seconds afterward. With a sigh Marinette freed herself. She turned towards the “Lila Side” however looking at them with slight disdain. Keeping eye contact with Lila she finally said whats she's been wanting to say from the day she met Lila.

_ “Goodbye” _


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys~ I'm trying to update this story semi-regularly especially during these stressful times. I just hope that this story is helpful in making quarantine easier. Stay Safe

True Bee: I have been abandoned Betrayed UNLOVED

Maribug: I haven't even been gone for FIVE minutes, Didn’t Juleka confiscate your phone privileges?

True Bee: Right now she's occupied keeping the class from killing each other

Maribug: You should be helping her!!!

True Bee: I am, I'm giving the others the glare

True Bee: Wait Aurore and Kagami just stormed in

True Bee: ooooo now Kagami is yelling at Adrien

Maribug: Does she have her Saber? Please TELL ME SHE DOESNT!!

True Bee: Aww Aurore pulled her away before I could check :( 

True Bee: Wait No, Now Aurore is yelling at Adrien

Maribug: Why the heck isn't Bustier doing anything!?

True Bee: Man I should’ve brought popcorn

True Bee: Oh Snap Mendeliev just walked in to pull Aurore and Chloe away

True Bee: Oop she’s glaring at Bustier and Alya now

True Bee: Lila is being Lila

True Bee: Not even 10 minutes and the class is already in Chaos without you

True Bee: Speaking of DUPAIN CHENG I EXPECT A MORE THOROUGH EXPLANATION!!

Maribug: Woman keep people from killing each other and I’ll tell you soon

Maribug: Actually no keep the people we like safe, I Don't care about the rest

True Bee: Yes Ma'am

True Bee: KAGAMI HAD A SWORD I REPEAT KAGAMI HAD A SWORD

Maribug: Good Luck

True Bee: TRAITOR

Marinette felt bad she really did. But then again now the class wasn't her problem anymore and she felt joy. She prayed Chloe could keep the class together for a while. With a sigh, she walked up to her room to finish her packing. Her Maman was now busy calling Mr.Wayne to ask about the arrangements. Dick said that if Bruce wasn’t ready she could stay with him at Bludhaven in the meantime. Damian was texting her about the “rules”.

No mistreating his pets, Don’t try to become Graysons Favourite sibling “because that spot is already filled”. Don’t try to separate Tim Drake from his Coffee, Cassandra Cain is dangerous but awesome and Jason’s Existence was to not be mentioned outside of the manor. What was even that family? Seriously she knew that they all had interesting backgrounds but Wasn't Jason Todd murdered by an Arkham Crazy a few years ago? Seriously that family sounded like a perfect base for a Buzzfeed Unsolved episode. Huh, maybe her secretly being a superhero won't be the strangest thing. 

Marinette quickly packed her sketchbook and made sure to put the horse miraculous box into her purse. Master Fu was updated to an extent that she was going to be out of the country, out of continent really, for a few weeks. Luckily she had Kalki to help with teleportation. She didn't have to panic about customs or anything. Mr.Wayne had a _Private Plane_. She’ll be flying over to Gotham with her parents and they'll be staying at a hotel for a few days. Get her “acclimated” to an American city and the customs. Paris will have to go without delicious sweets and treats for a few days.

Taking a final glance around the room Marinette was suddenly filled with a sense of homesickness. It didn't matter that she hadn't left, she didn’t even know _when_ she'd come back. Sadly she had to leave some of her sewings and designing things. She had made sure to finish all of her commissions. However, only a quick glance at her emails and her MDC website revealed that a lot of purchases and commission inquiries were being made. As soon as she gets to Gotham she will have to try a good fabric store _and_ buy a new sewing machine and mannequin. She wasn’t a fool, she is definitely taking some of the expensive fabrics, Alexeis Fencing uniform was safely packed along with her saber. 

With a final glance around she crawled down. And let the door shut with a final _click_.

 **Gotham City** **U.S.A** **2:30 pm**

“Sabine Sabine Sa- Of _course_ , Marinette can stay with me for a bit longer. Yes _yes_ , Dick already told me the basics about the _situation_ . Are you _sure_ you don’t want me to get involved? You really should get the police involved. I don’t like bullies or liars.” Bruce stated. Seriously Bruce was really tempted to fly over to Paris and press charges against those little _demons_. Heck, he wants to press charges against the foolish teacher and idiotic principle.

“ _Bruce_ _calm down_ , trust me I will handle the school and the bullies, right now I want to get Marinette away from them” Sabine stated with a growing smirk. Oh, don’t mess with her. Bustier and Damocles are going _down_. However, she had to be a little patient and play the long game. She knew Marinette wanted to handle her classmates. 

“ _Fine_ don’t worry about it, what are you two planning to do about school?” he asked, a bit concerned. Seriously _another_ one of his kids was getting bullied and harassed.

Bruce was having flashbacks to the bullying and harassment Dick and Jason went through when they went to school. Dick dealt with months of being called things like gypsy trash, charity cases, and circus brat before he finally built up the courage and told Bruce. Jason on the other hand, Bruce found out really quickly about his bullying. Mostly because Jason would get into fights. Tim didn't deal with bullying that bad, sure he got called a nerd and orphan trash but Bruce handled that very quickly because by then he was an expert. Bruce wasn't willing to put Cassandra through school. No one _dared_ bully Damian Al Ghul Wayne. 

“We actually haven’t thought that far,” Sabine admitted sheepishly. “But we have the necessary paperwork prepared”

“Why not enroll her in Gotham Academy along with Damian?” Bruce recommended

“It's a _private academy, the_ tuition is in the 30,000’s” Sabine suggested exasperatedly. 

“You’re kidding right?”

“I’m just saying I don’t think Marinette would be comfortable with going to a school like that.”

“She went to school with a Model, The Mayor's Daughter, and a comic book artist”

“Bruce!”

“I’m just saying Gotham Academy has already been the school where all of my older kids have attended, plus it has the best security because _I_ funded it.” Yes, Bruce was an overprotective parent. Sue him. 

With a sigh Sabine couldn’t help but give in she was also an overprotective parent. 

“Fine but _You’ll_ be the one to deal with her freakout over the costs”

“Deal”

 **Orly Airport** **Paris, France** **5:00 pm**

With a quick hop, Marinette couldn’t help but gape at the private jet with the blaring WAYNE INDUSTRIES on the side. Once they were inside they made sure to get comfortable. It was going to be _at least_ an 8-hour flight. Marinette took out her sketchbook and quickly sketched out a few new future designs. however, she took a quick glance at her parents and saw that her mother had dozed off on her father's shoulder. She quickly flipped a page that revealed a few ideas for an altered ladybug outfit. She _needed_ a redesigned outfit. No more skin-tight suits or pigtails. She's doing a loose outfit and braids, being a superhero with loose hair was plain impractical. 

Seriously there is a reason why all superheroes either have short hair or have their hair tied back. With a few final touches, she was done with the redesign, now all that was left was to show Tikki the new design. That's another worry for Marinette. Finding time to talk with Tikki was easy enough to do with her parents. They were bakers who had to wake up early so they usually went to sleep really quickly and early plus she was also an only child, which made it easy for Marinette to slip away for her Ladybug nightly adventures and talk with Tikki. How is she gonna manage that in a house filled with a bunch of people? 

Marinette flipped to another page and decided to start sketching a new dress design. She’s curious about what type of colors she wants to use. Maybe Marinette should make it all black? No, too dark. Maybe a few touches of blue? Nah. Red? Nope, she has enough red clothing. Purple? Yuck. Red and Green? Nope, she doesn't want to look like a traffic light. Gold!! Black and gold would be perfect!! Cape? Wait no, Edna Mode the animated icon made a good point on why capes should be banned.

Taking a quick glance around she finally risked taking a peak on Tikki. Tikki was comfortable situated and munching on a bunch of sweets. Marinette softly closed the purse and decided that sleep was the perfect course of action. Wrapping her sweater around herself she allowed the warmth and darkness to overtake her.

 **Cesaire Apartment** **Paris, France** **7:30**

“Okay listen up gang since _Marinette_ abruptly dropped out, it’s up to us to raise the money for the school dance and the end of the year field trip which is a few months away,” Alya said. Lila was quick to point out how _horrible and awful_ it was for _Marinette_ to leave them with all the work. 

Alya couldn’t help but notice that only a few people showed up to the meeting. Noticeably absent was Chloe, Juleka, Sabrina, Max (who said Markov needed a reboot or something) and Ivan. Alya couldn’t help but be concerned by the absences. They _needed_ their help to get all the planning ready and everything. 

Rose was squealing at a thought of being able to decide on planning the theme of the dance. “Oooohhhh I can’t wait for the dance, do you think Marinette would still make me a dress?” Rose asked while glancing around. Sudden realization seems to hit them all. This year _they_ will most likely have to _pay_ and _buy_ their own dresses and suits. Marinette _always_ made them their outfits and that was part of the reason that they became the talk of the school after a dance. They always looked stunning.

“Rose Marinette wouldn’t _Dare not_ make you a dress, you’re one of the sweetest girls in the school if she refuses to make you one then she is Heartless” Lila stated fervently. Oh, Lila was making sure to get her claws completely in the class, she didn’t have an obstacle anymore.

“Lilas right, Marinette would always help you no matter how mad she is at you.” Adrien chimed in. All of a sudden their phones started pinging. Adrien quickly took out his and gaped at what he was reading in the class group chat.

_Sabrina has left the Chat_

_Ivan has left the Chat_

_Juleka has left the Chat_

_Max has left the Chat._

Chloe B: Max, Sabrina, Ivan, Juleka and I have made the collective decision to transfer to Ms. Mendelievs Class, Our Transfers were approved quickly, thanks to yours truly :)

Chloe B: Have fun figuring out how to pay for everything _Your_ end of the school year class trip :)

Chloe B: Oh Marinette is no Longer doing free commissions, have fun with dress and suit shopping :) :) :)

Chloe B: Toodles~ you will all haunt my nightmares for years to come

_Chloe B has left the chat_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally arrives in Gotham and finally is introduced to the Batfam. Meanwhile in Paris the class is on the verge of falling into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that quarantine has produced. I hope you guys are following Medical Professional guidelines to stay safe.  
> Hope you all enjoy this one

Mass Panic immediately ensued following the texts. 

Rose couldn’t help but tear up at the thought that she won't be wearing the beautiful new dress she designed with Marinette. Alya was panicking because she _knew_ how much Marinette's MDC dresses cost. Yes, she stalked her website, but _only_ to trash talk it with Lila, Lila even told her how some of those designs were _her_ idea and Marinette _stole_ them. 

Adrien decided to try and call his _ex-classmates_ but was shocked to find that he was _blocked_ . He decided to try calling Marinette but was even more shocked to find that the line was _disconnected._

Alya finally had enough of the chaos and decided to _try_ and get control of the room again. She blew a shrill whistle “EVERYONE _QUIET_ , Look we lost only a few people, most of them bullies, we don't _need them_ together we can h _andle this_ ”

No one would admit the queasy feeling they got at the pit of there stomachs. They knew Marinette might've been a bully but she was an excellent president.

**Gotham Airfield**

**Gotham City, U.S.A**

**7 a.m**

Marinette stirred and was shocked to find that her parents were up and getting there carry on luggage. Quickly glancing out her window she was shocked to find that they _Landed in Gotham_. Eep. Quickly gathering her art supplies she followed her parents down the steps. 

Suddenly she heard a squeal “Oh my gosh _she’s so adorablleeeee,_ Bruce are you sure this is your kid?”, she looked up to see a blonde girl jumping up and down while clinging to another boys arm. 

Mr.Wayne seemed to have a look of eternal suffering etched on his face. “Yes Stephanie _I'm sure_ , How’d you even know we were going to be _here_?”

“Tim told me” The guy she was clinging to slightly grimaced while side-eyeing Mr.Wayne who was giving him a glare

“Of course”

‘MARIBUGGGG” Dick quickly ran towards the steps and scooped her up and twirled Marinette around. Marinette couldn’t help but clutch to her supplies for fear of dropping them while giggling. 

“Hi Dick, really happy to finally be here” She hugged him back, while he put her back down. Suddenly Dick was abruptly shoved away 

“My Turn” Suddenly Marinette was engulfed in by a blonde tornado.

“Steph Steph _you’re suffocating her_ let her _goooo”_ The guy Tim said as he was approaching them.

But shes to adoranble~” the blonde said, still holding Marinette captive. Why was it always the Blondes who tried to kill her?

Oblivious to her plight her parents went on ahead and greeted Bruce and Dick who had to stumble back to Bruce's side after being viciously shoved.

“Bruce I want to say a huge thank you, We can’t wait to get Marinette situated and head back to Paris,” Sabine said making sure to quickly shake his hand and giving Dick a quick hug.

“Ha, I swear _all_ three of us eventually dozed off on the flight,” Tom said while moving to do the same.

After a few more seconds Stephanie finally released Marinette. 

“Oh gosh, you’re too adorable for words~ My name is Steph” Wait did Bruce have a second daughter? Marinette thought he only had one other daughter, Cassandra?

“Are you _another_ one of Bruce's kids?”

“What!? Oh gosh, you’ve only been here for a few minutes and you already recognize that Bruce has an adopting problem, pfft luckily I am not one of those poor suckers. I am just here to eternally annoy them plus I’m besties with Cass, Bruce’s _other_ daughter” Stephanie explained. 

She quickly pulled Tim towards them. “ This is one of those poor suckers, Marinette this is Tim Drake, He’s constantly sleep-deprived and suffers from severe caffeine addiction”

“It's not _severe_

“Yet”

Marinette couldn’t help but snort. Being a Fashion designer/superhero/ highschooler, Marinette has learned how to make a dang good pot of coffee. Also how to tell if she’s hallucinating or not from lack of sleep. Seriously there was this one incident where she was seeing hamsters take over the school's library, there was also that one time where she saw a mob of pigeons chase a man, but that turned out to be pigeon man who got akumatized _again._

“A fellow addict, nice to meet you,” Marinette said.

Stephanie suddenly started looking at two before seemingly coming to a startling revelation

“ OH GOD, THERE'S TWO COFFEE ADDICTS NOW!!!” She yelped. She suddenly scurried away in a desperate attempt to call Alfred and warn him about the new incoming addict.

Dick glanced down and noticed that Marinette dropped a few of her pens and markers. He knelt to pick them up quickly he handed them to Marinette.

“You like to draw?” He asked giving her another quick hug

“Yeppers I mainly focus on designing outfits and _making_ them as well, where’d you think your jackets came from?”

“ _No way_ , I thought you bought them!!! I love mines and I know for a fact Bruce loves his.”

“Well yeah I make a lot of my clothes, I have a website where I sell some of the clothing, I also do commissions” suddenly Dick was once again shoved away.

“MDC!!” Tim exclaimed

Marinette jumped back a few steps before suddenly realizing that he was a _fan._

“M.D.C are your initials, I _knew_ I recognized the Jacket from somewhere”

“Yep based off another Jacket I sold on My website, except some of the detailing is different”

“You’ve gotten recognition from Audrey Bourgeois and Gabriel Agreste,” Tim gawked. Dick was busy grumbling complaints “What is it with you two and shoving me”.

Marinette quickly went over to help him up. She quickly got one of her suitcases and opened it up pulling out a few articles of clothing. Quickly she handed Tim his jacket, and since she wasn't aware of Stephanie's existence she settled with Handing her a Trench Coat since it _was_ cold.

Stephanie immediately shed her current coat and shoved it at Tim to hold. She put on the trenchcoat and admired the embroidered birds around the sleeves. 

“Oh my gosh, you have such a good eye”

Stephanie immediately shed her current coat and shoved it at Tim to hold. She put on the trenchcoat and admired the embroidered birds around the sleeves. 

“Well duh kinda necessary” Marinette teased

“Wait you didn’t bring any of your supplies?” Dick responded, noticing that Marinette didn’t bring Big enough suitcases to carry some of the bigger sewings and designing supplies.

“Well, we had to kinda leave in a rush so…. I didn't have enough time to pack some of the bigger supplies”

“I have an idea! We can go around Gotham and buy some of the supplies!” Dick suggested.

“Maybe on the weekend Dick, We gotta take her to the manor and let her and the Dupain-Chengs meet the rest of the family,” Bruce noted joining them. Honestly, though Bruce was more worried about a certain butler ripping him a new one for taking so long to introduce him to his newest granddaughter.

**College Francis Dupont**

**Paris, France**

**8:30 a.m**

People walking into Bustiers Class couldn’t help but be disconcerted at all the empty seats the next day. They all decided to sit on the right, some glancing at the empty seats on the left.

Lila finally walked in and with the flip of her hair, she strolled straight and made sure to take a seat next to Alya. Right in Marinette's old seat. It was odd seeing someone else sit there. Eventually Madame Bustier walked in and only took a momentary pause upon seeing the small class size.

Adrien slowly walked in and lightly jumped at the new class size. He took his usual seat next to Nino. However, it wasn’t too long before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Both he and Nino turned to face Alya and Lila. 

“Hey, Adrien you mind switching seats with me? I wanna sit to Nino” Alya announced. Adrien, however, didn't miss Nino’s slight grimace. However, Lilas's look of pure hopefulness was the thing that made _Adrien_ slightly grimace as well.

Regardless of how Adrien felt he knew he had to say yes.

“Sure”

Meanwhile in Mendelievs….

“I call dibs on sitting next to Kagami!!!” Chloe loudly exclaimed and made a mad dash towards the empty seat next to Kagami.

Nathaniel immediately moved to sit next to Marc. Sabrina sat next to Juleka. Ivan decided to sit next to Max. At first, it was a slight adjustment getting used to Mendelievs class, she _taught_ and had _control_ over her class. No way was she going to permit and outburst or arguments when she taught. However, she _did_ permit them to talk whenever she was done teaching. 

“Marinette just _quit_ ?” Probed Aurore. She was furious at the fact that Marinette was essentially _driven_ to quitting.

“Yup” Chloe responded popping the p, “But now she’s staying with Family in Gotham for a bit, she even texted to mention how she might transfer schools and stay in the states”

“B-but sweet Marinette in _Gotham_ , don’t they have like a gajillion crazy villains. At least the Akumas’ damage in Paris can be reversed _and_ they're only temporary” Aurore mentioned

“Marinette is tough, plus she’ll be away from this crazy school” Nathaniel offered while finishing up a sketch for his and Marcs’ comic

“Plus Marinette said she’ll call us once she’s comfy and everything” Chloe finished.

“Poor Marinette”

**Wayne Manor**

**Gotham City, USA**

**9:00 a.m**

Marinette knew Mr.Wayne was rich but _holy cow_ , he makes both the Agreste and Bourgeious fortune look like _pennies_. She never understood _how_ rich he was. Seriously he has a fleet of luxury vehicles in his garage. The inside of the manor looks photo-ready, AND all of his kids have gone to a 30k a year school. Thank God she was going to a Normal School.

Mr.Wayne made sure to take Maman and Papa to a _luxury_ hotel suite to get them settled before bringing them back to the Manor. She quickly said goodbye and gave them big kisses on their cheeks. 

Marinette was occupied _still_ gaping at the giant Chandelier when suddenly she was face-to-face with two teenagers. 

Dick immediately noticed that there was an awkward staring contest going on and moved in to ease the awkwardness.

“Marinette this is Cassandra shes the fourth oldest,” Dick said while introducing the two. Marinette was occupied gaping at Cassandra. She was so _pretty_. Cassandra took a quick step forward before quickly putting her hand on Marinette's shoulder. 

“Cass” She gently chided. 

Marinette only _slightly_ stumbled before yanking out a sweater from her duffle bag and practically shoving it at her. Sue her she was intimidated _and_ impressed.

“Me?” Cass was surprised. She took the sweater but couldn’t help but hold it close to her. It was _so_ soft. Marinette made it for her, and she didn’t know her!!! Cass couldn’t help the grin that was overtaking her face. She made sure to get closer to take a long glance at Marinette who was giving a cynical Jason his own sweater, along with gloves. _Nervous. jittery. uncomfortable._

“Huh, you are most definitely too sweet for this family" Jason couldn't help but coo at the sight of the petite blue-eyed girl.

"I'm Jason Todd, _technically_ dead and black sheep of the family. Whenever you get tired or pissed at Bruce, trust me that is a guarantee, feel free to crash at my place.” He piped. While shrugging off his leather jacket and putting on his new turtleneck sweater. Holy crap was it soft.

_Technically Dead? What in the world!? Are they choosing to ignore that!?_ Marinette was so confused. Seriously first off Cass has the biggest grin on her face and seems to be studying Marinette, Jason Todd just admitted he’s still technically dead!? Are all siblings this confusing? She’ll have to ask Luka. Seeing as he seems to be the only one in their friend group who has a sibling. 

Taking a glance around the entrance. Marinette noticed that she suddenly had older siblings and even a _younger_ one. One week was all it took. Marinette took a glance at Cass she mirrored her grin. She realized one thing. 

THIS FAMILY IS INSANE!!!

And now she's a part of them. Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel Free to send me prompts for my future oneshot series. Leave ya comments and a kudos.


	13. Chapter 13

“Wait a minute. You guys have an almost-deathiversary?” Marinette asked slightly puzzled.

Dick took Marinette to see Jason on his “almost-Deathiversary”. Jason was kidnapped and nearly killed by the Joker when he was younger but they had to stage his death to deter any further attempts on his life.

“Yup, Jason is not in the happiest person on this day for  _ obvious reasons _ , right now he’s probably somewhere in Gotham getting Drunk” Dick replied, “I'll go look for him later of course but right now I’m here to drop off food from Alfred and your sweets” Dick was most likely gonna spend tonight hunting for a drunk Redhood. 

“Don't make eye-contact with anyone and stick close, I’ll keep ya safe” 

Safe!? She was currently standing outside an old run-down apartment building in  _ Crime Alley _ . Everything around her looked dark and scary. The people were constantly scurrying around. Heck, even the rats look sleazy. She's pretty sure she saw a mugging a few blocks back. 

Was the boarding school alternative still available?

Some people just flat out stopped and stared at them. Marinette and Dick did their best trying to dress normal-ish. Unfortunately, that was sort of difficult to do when you're the son and daughter of a billionaire and you're a fashion designer. 

However, they stuck it through since they’ve been itching to check up on him since he hadn’t been around the manor in two weeks. What Marinette didn’t realize that Red Hood was in the Batcave last night nursing a few bruises. 

She caught one guy staring at them for one second too long she inched closer to Dick. Dick quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulder while glaring at the guy. Hey, you can never be too safe. All of the Wayne kids have been kidnapped at least once before. Maybe that explains why Marinette gets constantly targeted by akumas? Scratch that, it’s probably just her luck working against her. 

Speaking of Luck, Tikki demanded to stay behind with the rest of the Kwamis. They claimed to have some shows to catch up on. Marinette left them in her enormous closet with her new tablet and some food. 

Her parents had left to go back to Paris yesterday, of course, there were tears and of course, most of them were from her dad. Dick was sniffling in the background  _ “What I’m a sucker for family moments, bite me _ ” Marinette already missed them but luckily technology existed. 

Her parents were going to send Bruce her transcripts so she could enroll in a school in Gotham. Marinette was regretting agreeing to it. She’s going to be the new girl halfway through the year, bleugh. She tried advocating for homeschooling but she was overruled by all three parents. Apparently, she needed “human-interaction”, pfffttt.

Dick quickly opened the apartment building door to let Marinette in. They went to the highest floor. Once they were in front of Jason's apartment door, Dick was able to quickly pick the lock and disable the security. Marinette placed her platter of baked sweets on the counter while Dick went over to the fridge to restock, taking a glance to make sure Marinette wasn’t watching he slipped in a scotch, the  _ good  _ scotch along with his note. He had to steal that from Bruce's alcohol cabinet. The man has so many kids he needs to drink every now and then.

Marinette thought Jason's apartment looked nice. Which was confusing since the outside looked like a mess. 

“Come on Maribug let's get out before we’re caught by a pissed off grouch” Dick knew that he wouldn’t come home for a few more minutes but he wanted to keep Marinette from exploring and noticing a few  _ interesting  _ things. “We gotta go shopping!!!” 

At that Marinette immediately bolted out. It’s been a few days since she's gotten her hands on a sewing machine or new fabric. Most of the Fabric she brought with her is gonna end up being used on a new dress for Bruces “Girlfriend’ Selina kyle. 

Her commissions were stacking up and she had ended up filling up her current sketchbook. Hawkmoth has been behaving himself so she hasn't had a good excuse to teleport to Paris and pick up a few of her supplies. Which sucks. Seriously, the one time she needed an Akuma and Hawkmoth decides to be decent. 

She jumped into Dick's car parked a few blocks away in a garage. Dick slides in and off they went to the mall. Marinette couldn’t wait!!! She was gonna be surrounded by fabrics and they’re gonna eat at a cafe with Tim afterward to actually make sure the Dude actually eats.

Marinette took her sketchbook and quickly started flipping through and checking what designs she wanted to create. She jotted down what materials she’s gonna need. 

Dicks’ phone suddenly started blaring to  _ girls just wanna have fun _ . Uh-oh, it's Jason. Quickly he put it on speaker

“Yello, Cute one speaking”

“YOU FRIGGIN TRESPASSER!!!”

“Hiya Jaybird, Ya like your gifts?”

“Tell Mari thanks for the sweets, she's a gift to humanity YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND, CAN GO FU-” Marinette decided that this was the perfect time to intervene.

“Hi Jay!” she chirped.

“-UGGER OFF, Hi Mari, your sweets were great!? I can wait to eat all 20 of these macaroons” he said softly. Jason was pretty sure that Marinette was the most sweetest child in the world. And that she must be defended at all costs. Plus it was nice to have a civilian sibling for once.

20!! Marinette knows for  _ sure  _ she made 22, she quickly gave a glare at Dick, who was focusing a bit  _ too  _ intently on the road in front of him. The nerve. 

**College Francis Dupont**

**Paris, France**

**11:00 am**

All of the kids in Francis Dupont were happily eating their lunch in the courtyard. Unfortunately, that happiness was soon going to come to an end. Alya was standing up and was busy trying to get everyone's attention, most of the students were ignoring her. 

Once Alya felt that she had the necessary attention she started “ _ HELLOOO  _ everyone, As you all know a spot for the planning committee for the spring dance was suddenly uh _ vacated _ ,” At that, a lot of people turned to glare at Alya, they all knew good and well that  _ she _ was the reason why Marinette had to drop out of the planning committee. “which is why I want to recommend that we move ahead without them and ensure that this dance is awesome _ ”  _ Alya finished. 

The only reason she was making this announcement was because Alya realized that any plans they had written up back when Marinette was on the committee were suddenly missing. She needed the rest of the committee to get those plans back. Marinette's original plans had Jagged Stone as a guest performer. The Grand Hotel catering for food and desserts being given by her parents bakery. None of those things can happen without Marinette. And Alya does not want to beg  _ her _ . 

Chloe Bourgeois wanted  _ revenge _ . Chloe along with Kagami and Aurores made sure to get rid of all the previous dance plans. She couldn’t possibly let Rossi and Cesaire get away with what they did to Marinette. She wants to watch them flounder. It would be unfair to make the whole school suffer, so they were going to help a bit with the planning for the school dance. But everything else she’s going to make life difficult for Bustiers class. They can say adios to their fun field trips.

Chloe, Kagami, and Aurore stayed up all night plotting their revenge, unfortunately, they had to wait a few weeks to set their plans into motion. Marinette won’t know about anything only until they figure out what  _ she _ can do to get her revenge. 

They're going to call her tomorrow to give her status updates. Revenge is going to be  _ sweet _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids guess what? I have uploaded my first chapter for the Oneshot series. Feel free to hop on over and check it out :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is adjusting to a new life in Gotham and her new family. Chloe, Kagami, and Aurore are plotting revenge. The Batfam is trying to figure out how to handle a "civilian" sister. And of course trouble is brewing in Bludhaven but then again when isn't it?

Marinette was bundled up in her blankets on her _very_ expansive bed and was focused on the screen in front of her. An irritated Chloe Bourgeois, an impatient Aurore, and a glaring Kagami, who was sharpening her saber, were staring back at her. Marinette made a quick mental note to ask her _how many_ sabers she has. Juleka had confiscated her saber, unfortunately, it seemed like Kagami had spares. 

“-then Alya had the nerve to ask the committee to reinstate your plans, of course since _I’m_ on the committee I immediately shot down that idea, She of course immediately threw a tantrum and was _almost kicked out,_ later she had a live stream ranting about how being class president is so difficult,” Chloe said making air quotes. 

“Of course at this point, she had only 30 viewers, most of them from Bustiers” Kagami added putting away her saber. 

“How is it that Alya only had the job for LESS THAN A WEEK and is already stressed, meanwhile we both had the job for over a year and yet _we_ never cracked” Chloe ranted. 

“Some people are just unappreciative,” piped Aurore. Chloe snorted, that was the understatement of the year.

“Anyways talking about her leaves a bad taste in my mouth, Marinette when are you returning to us?” Aurore asked she missed the bluenette.

“ _Probably_ in a year,I’m getting enrolled in some school in Gotham”

“Are your aunt and uncle okay with you staying for the rest of the year?” 

Oh right, Marinette forgot _that_ was her cover story. She hated lying to her friends even more. But She was scared of how the others would treat her if they found out her parentage and if she would be able to tell the difference between the honest people and the fake gold-diggers, the Alya’s, Alix’s and Nino’s so to speak. 

Now It was getting harder to be able to video call her friends in a spot that would get her privacy and doesn’t look too extravagant.

Her new room was far bigger than her room in Paris, which took Marinette some getting used to. Of course, Mr.Wayne made sure to give her money to fill her room up. Although a spool of thread does not cost triple digits, at least the thread that she uses. She already has an area dedicated to her sewing business. 

Tim has been gracious enough to be her mannequin until hers come. Marinette finds it unfair that someone like Tim can be sleep-deprived and coffee-addicted and still look like that. Unfair.

Marinette already finished Ms.Kyles' dress and she’s going to give that to her next time she comes to the Manor. 

“Yeah, they’ve been very uh _accommodating_ , and great actually!!”

“It shows, you look _way_ less stressed and more relaxed” Kagami noted

“The wonders of having a decent sleep schedule” Marinette quipped. Seriously she didn’t have school yet and didn’t have to worry about class duties anymore. It was awesome.

“Oh and great news, We’re going to Europe in a few weeks,” Marinette added excitedly

“WAIT!!!! Exactly when” Aurore asked. 

“Two or three”

“EXCELLENT” Aurore blurted out, “That means that you’ll be able to attend the school dance”

Suddenly all lightbulbs seemed to click on in all the girls.

“That was exactly the final piece we needed” Kagami nodded

“ Yeppers, now all we need is Ladybug and then we’re good” Chloe added.

“Waitwaitwait Final Piece to _what_?” Marinette asked

“ _Revenge_ ” All three girls responded in unison.

“Oh boy, you guys wanna clue me in on it? Or is it that type of situation where I want as much Plausible deniability as possible?” With those three you never know.

“Probably best for you to not know anything _yet_ ” Chloe chimed sweetly.

Thank god That Marinette can now afford bail

Suddenly she started getting a video call from Dick

“Sorry guys I got my _er_ -cousin calling me, I'll talk with you guys tomorrow,” Marinette said, Receiving a chorus of goodbyes and one whine in response. Marinette hung up and quickly answered Dick.

“Hiya Maribug, sorry I wasn’t able to call you yesterday things are pretty busy around here” Dick greeted. Marinette noticed that the poor guy seemed exhausted, he had dark bags under his eyes and kept on yawning.

“It’s fine Dick, What’s going on?” Marinette asked concerned.

Dick sighed. “It seems that Penguin and Black Mask have set up base here in Bludhaven, unfortunately, the two aren’t playing nice, so now we seem to be on the brink of a gang war,” Dick said tiredly. Both Officer Grayson and Nightwing were busy trying to stop the city from falling into a gang war, of course, that was exhausting.

Gang War? AND HER BROTHER WAS RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF IT!? Having a cop brother is stressful enough but having a cop brother in _Bludhaven_ is something else, 

Seriously Bludhaven makes Gotham look like a resort destination and that’s _after_ Nightwing has made his debut. Mr.Wayne told her that Dick was regarded as a good cop who’s been helping root out corruption in the BPD. Which of course puts the idiot in EVEN MORE DANGER. Jesus Christ. Now she can understand why Everyone always seems to mother hen the boy. _She’s_ joining the crusade soon. 

“But you’re not going to be _too_ involved are you Dick?” 

“Sorry Maribug, right now I’m involved, but don’t worry your brother can take care of himself” Dick quickly added with a wink.

“Uh Huh Sure, those eyebags say differently, Go _Sleep_ ” Marinette ordered.

Dick Barked out a laugh. “Oh alright Maribug, Night Night” 

“Nighty night” Marinette responded and hung up. She turned over and shifted in a comfortable position and let the darkness overtake her.

**Batcave, Wayne Manor Gotham City, USA 8:50 pm**

“Damian Marinette is going to start school at Gotham Academy in a few days, I need you to keep an eye on her and _help_ her” Bruce informed Damian

“-tt- of course, father, But I am afraid we’re going to have to come up with a believable cover story”

“No cover story, people are bound to find out soon anyways, but she’s going to be enrolled as Marinette Dupain Cheng so people won't probably make the connection”

“Yeah demon-spawn and if people do get curious as to why you’re being decent, just say she's your cousin or something” Jason added, oh ever so helpful

“-tt- Very well”

“We’re going to introduce Marinette in a few weeks anyways, we have a business trip to London so she’s going to make a pitstop in Paris and get her stuff in order before we announce her to the world” Tim piped up upon entering the Batcave.

“Jesus being the Child of Bruce Wayne is going to be stressful enough, imagine how wack it's going to be when she finds she’s the daughter of Batman as well” Jason noted

“Speaking of which Bruce are you _sure_ we shouldn’t tell Marinette about our little side job, I mean shes noticed that we aren’t exactly _normal_ ,” Tim said, while typing away on the batcomputer, right now he was busy trying to track down a few escaped convicts from Arkham and figure out any last known locations of Black Mask and Penguin.

“Yes father she is not an imbecile unlike _you_ Drake”

“Why you little br-”

“We can’t do that” Jason cut in before insults started flying. “She’s a normal kid, She isn’t a secret superhero or nothing, she’s the embodiment of sunshine and happiness, which reminds me Bruce are we sure she’s your kid?” Jason asked

“Yes, I’m sure” Seriously what was it with people questioning it. He wasn’t _that_ gloomy, was he? “She has her own business that has already gained attention and recognition, plus she was a class president in her old school, she had to get that from me” Bruce retorted.

“OH COME ON, we can’t loop her in, She was fucking president of her class, that’s as normal as you can get, Plus right now her sunshine counterpart dickface isn’t here to balance things out anymore” Jason finished. At that reminder, Bruce slightly grimaced. Dick had to go back to Bludhaven for his job. _As a Cop_. It doesn’t matter how many years it’s been Bruce still worries about his oldest and his choice of career.

“Fine we don’t tell her, what’s going to happen if she’s ever in danger she doesn’t exactly have a panic button that we could give her without arousing suspicions” Tim added.

“Dupain-Cheng isn’t an idiot, she shares fathers blood she’s going to figure it out _eventually_ ”

Finally, Bruce made up his mind.

“We can’t risk her life, much less your sister’s life, by revealing our secret for no reason. We aren’t going to tell her-, _For now_ ” Bruce quickly added before Jason could make his protests. Taking a quick look at his son's faces it seemed that it was the decision that everyone could agree on, _thankfully_.

“This is going to totally gonna go wrong isn’t it?” Tim muttered.

It probably will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Stay safe and healthy. Please feel free to leave comments and Kudos <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy today's chapter~, also please be aware that I have posted another series, mostly one-shots.

“NO WAY, NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT,” Marinette blurted out “SCREW SOCIAL INTERACTION!!!” leaping from the chair she immediately started pacing around.

“Marinette you have to go to school, you’re too smart and can't always be cooped up here.” As much as Bruce would love forcing his children to stay in the relative safety of the house “Besides you wouldn’t be alone Tim and Damian both go to Gotham Academy”

“B-but Bruce” he allowed the shock to flood his body because _finally_ his daughter wasn’t calling him Mr.Wayne. Uck. He knew Stark was still dealing with that problem with his own protege. “Gotham Academy is one of the most prestigious schools in the _States_ not to mention _expensive_ ”

“Marinette, do you realize that the cost is nothing to me?” Oh god he went through this with most of his children, the whole "please don’t waste your money on me” routine. “it’s my job as a father to make sure my kids are safe AND are receiving a great education”

“The cost means a lot to me-hold up don’t they offer scholarships?” She asked a glimmer of hope in her eyes

“Yes but they are mostly for kids who otherwise wouldn’t be able to attend, The Wayne foundation offers a few, anyways you won’t be completely alone Tim and Damian both go to Gotham Academy” Bruce explained, Jesus all of his kids were so weird about money, well most of them, Damian and Tim were something else.

“Ugh fine, what about my parents? Will they be okay with it?”

“Oh they already enrolled you, your mother just thought that I _deserved_ the honor of telling you” he said rolling his eyes.

_“WHAT!!!!”_

Oh boy maybe he should have let Dick and Alfred handle this.

**Cesaire Apartment Paris, France 5:00pm**

“Come on Think about it Nino, Marinette’s gone what could she do anyway?” Alya asked her boyfriend on facetime, unfortunately, she and Nino couldn’t go out, both were stuck taking care of their siblings. Joy.

“Alya im not sure…... the article seems a bit too _far_ , I mean Chat Noir hasn’t exactly been helpful lately, plus he _HAS_ been acting rather childish lately,” Nino Responded, He might need glasses but that doesn't mean he was blind to the Chat Noir situation. He’s been distracting Ladybug and he hasn’t bothered showing up a few times to the Akuma Battles!!! Some hero. “Why not post the video of your interview with Adrien? That will instantly attract all of his uh _eager_ fangirls” he offered

“Apparently sunshine boy has to ask his Dad for permission, so this article is the next best thing” The article she was referring to was in response to the video of Marinette lecturing Chat Noir. It wasn't as much _fact-based_ but _opinion-based_

“Why are you still hung up on Marinette so much? She used to be our best friend”

“She's a bully, who _constantly_ attacks Lila, and _still_ hasn’t confessed to what she has done”

“What if it’s _Lila_ who is lying?” Nino asked cautiously, he never knew what would set Alya off these days.

“Not you too, you know what? Maybe you should just switch classes like the rest of the traitors if you believe that” she scowled. “Go be on their side”

“ _Sides_ What _sides_? Alya there aren’t any _sides_ ”

“Yes there's the right side and the wrong side”

“What makes you so sure that _we're_ on the right side?” Nino finally asked. He has been having his doubts. Something about Lila’s stories just wasn't adding up.

“You’re being Ridiculous Nino, You know what? I don't want to talk to you right now, you obviously won't listen” Alya screeched ending the call. Nino Stared at the dark screen with his jaw open in shock.

_He’s_ being ridiculous?

It's _his_ fault?

These last few weeks, Alya has been borderline unbearable. Nino has found himself having to resist calling Marinette and asking her for advice.

On one hand it was out of guilt on the other hand some part of Nino already knew what she would say. She would tell him to break up with Alya. The relationship was getting far too _toxic_. He turned on his phone and clicked on Alyas contact. Thinking out his Message he finally typed the message he's been _wanting_ to send for the last few days

_Nino: Hey, I just don’t think this is working. This relationship is bad for the both of us. Ask Lila for help instead. Goodbye Al_

_Message Sent_

_Message Received_

**Wayne Manor Gotham,USA 8 pm**

“Trust me Pixiepop Dick is the last person to ask for advice concerning school, Dickhead was smart, sure, but he also dropped out of college ” Jason explained to Marinette, who was mopping about school “He decided to enroll in the Police Academy instead, belive me Bruce was pretty pissed about that”

“B-ut it he quit to do something he actually likes, I doubt he actually wanted to be a businessman,” Marinette retorted. “ speaking of which do you think he’s doing alright in Bludhaven?” She asked her voice laced with concern.

Jason knew for a fact that Dick wasn’t doing that great, he was pulling overtime as Officer Grayson and working the night as Nightwing, Bruce and Tim weren’t fairing that great either. The impending gang war was keeping most of the local vigilante community busy.

“I’m sure he’s fine pixie pop”

He was absolutely not fine.

Unbeknownst to them, Nightwing had walked right into an ambush inside a warehouse right next to Bludhaven Bay. With a few more hours of sleep Nightwing might’ve had a higher chance of winning, unfortunately, he was running on 3 hours of sleep a night so he was getting quickly overwhelmed.

After one too many punches Nightwing finally put out a distress alert.

“Master Jason, You have a Call from Bludhaven Bay, Your friend there seems to be overwhelmed”

“I’ll take it, Sorry Maribug seems like I have to head out right about now.” Jason he quickly answered.

“Why?” Marinette asked puzzled, why not just take the call here? “Cause This dingwatt friend of mines only calls me if he’s in trouble”

“Can I come w-” Marinette was cut off by her phone chirping crap Akuma.

“Actually you know what? Better not keep you” she said walking back towards the door “Stay safe Jay, see ya, toodles~”. She quickly exited and quickly walked towards her room.

“She's hiding something isn’t she Alfie?” Jason said after witnessing Marinette's strange departure

“It is blatantly obvious Master Jason, although I do believe she is permitted to do so seeing as how we all have our small secrets” Alfred said with a huff. His hopes for a normal grandchild have just been dashed. Maybe he will have better luck with great-children? Shaking his heads to clear his thought he and Jason quickly made their way towards the Batcave's entrance,

Jason stopped mid-stride an odd feeling overcoming him “You feel that?” Jason asked feeling a rush of warmth

“Feel what Master Jason?”

“Nevermind let's go save Dickie-bird”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peeps I hope you guys are staying safe and healthy.   
> Please Comment and leave a kudo~


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peeps, I here is todays chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Stay Safe and Healthy

“Kaalki quick open a portal to that old alley, It’s better to transform there, Tikki _you can finish Game of Thrones later”_ Marinette ordered a previously napping Kaalki, while pulling out a miffed Tikki from her mini-room in the closet. Tikki was almost done with the first season of Game Of Throne. The only reason it was taking so long was mostly that she had to watch it whenever Marinette wasn’t around due to uh _reasons_.

“Priorities much?” Marinette teased, quickly making a fake sleeping Marinette on her bed in case someone checked on her.

She quickly leaped through the portal, after appearing in some Paris alley she quickly ducked behind the dumpster and transformed into Ladybug, and made her way to the Attack.

To no one's surprise she was facing off with Lady Wifi again. Except for this time she was busy tracking down her ex-boyfriend Nino who had broken up with her over text. Ouch. Good for him regardless. The darker part of Marinette was pleased. He came to his senses. _Finally_. 

Unfortunately for her Lady Wifi was pissed, which made taking her down harder. She had to leave to recharge, Chat showed up during the last few moments but still proved himself useless by getting frozen by Lady-wifi somehow. Luckily Ladybug was sadly used to this and left him frozen. 

Quickly ducking to the side she delivered a blow to Alyas' side. Throwing her yo-yo she managed to tangle Lady Wifis legs, causing her to drop her phone. Ladybug quickly scooped it up to destroy. Seriously, what was it with this girl and her obsession with phones? 

Purifying the Akuma, she used the Miraculous Ladybug to instantly repair all the damage. Releasing a heavy sigh she turned to face her _ex_ -best friend. To her disgust she was facing a pouting Alya and a smiling Chat. 

The instant that Alya saw Ladybug she immediately stood up and ran towards her, 

“Oh my gosh Ladybug thank you for saving me, I don't know what Nino was thinking breaking up with me like that, he KNOWS how mad I get” she said huffing out a laugh. 

Oh. my. god. She was trying to make it seem like Nino was at fault! Marinette was furious. She was acting just like Chat!!! Marinette is going to need so much therapy after all of this is done.

“Alya, you need to apologize to Nino,” she finally told her. “and afterward _leave him alone,_ you have to respect his decision and space.” She added. They might not be friends anymore but that didn’t mean that Marinette didn't care about Nino. 

“L-L-Ladybug, you don’t get it, _he_ broke up with _me_ for no good reas-”

“It was a good enough reason that he felt the need to do it through a text” gesturing towards Nino's home she added “ _and_ as it turns out he was right to do so”

Alya huffed, “You just don't understand Ladybug”. She moved away from her and took out her phone to begin live streaming. 

She made her way towards Chat noir who was standing on the side watching the whole exchange a bit nervous. “Chat Noir, Are you aware of a certain girl named Marinette who got caught on camera criticizing you, when she had no right to mind you, about your most recent actions?. Do you have anything to say in response to it?” She asked pointing her phone camera in his direction. 

Chat Noir immediately leaped at the chance to defend himself.

“W-well like you said she had no right, what could she know about the struggles of being a superhero, heck I even had to save her a couple of times and that’s how she thanks me?’ He mentioned facing Alyas' camera. “Honestly I think she’s just jealous and mine and m’lady's _partnership_ , but what can you do am I right?” he teased.

“What _partnership_ chat?” Ladybug cut in. No way was she letting rumors spread when she was standing _right there_. 

“M'lady's just jealous as well,” Chat said with a wink

“Oh for Pete's sake” Ladybug pulled Chat away from Alyas prying eyes (and cellphone) and yo-yo away without a goodbye to the blogger.

A few rooftops away she finally plopped down and released Chat none too gracefully. The look on Chat noirs face wasn’t the charming one he was displaying for Alya and her Camera, he had the nerve to look annoyed.

“What was _that_?” He spit out

“What was what hmmm?” Oh she was annoyed now too.

“Al-that Cesaire girl has been your biggest supporter since Day One. You just don’t know what's going on with that Cesaire girl”

“I do, her boyfriend broke up with her because he was involved in an extremely toxic relationship” She stated, “I have to make sure she understands that, she’s trying to shift the blame!!!” 

“And what was that about our partnership, you sounded like you _agreed_ with that Dupain-Cheng girl” He complained annoyed “That's cause I do”

“WHAT!?”

“You said it yourself Marinette could never understand the pressure cause she’s not a superhero, I on the other hand _AM_ ,” Not to mention they were one and the same but he didn't have to know that, “frankly you’ve been lacking in the superhero department if I can show up for every Akuma battle why can't _you_?” 

“Because I have a life unlike _you_ ” 

“Pfftt I am an independent business owner who still manages to be a stellar student AND I manage to handle Akuma attacks alone more often than not, what about _you_?”

“What does that matter? Marinette's gotten to you hasn’t she? You know she's been sent away for assaulting a classmate?”

“That's weird from what she told me she _quit_ ” she shouted “really chat you should leave the manipulating to Rossi and Cesaire”

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK, I DONT MANIPULATE” He screamed at her. Why was it that everyone was turning against him lately?

“You’re right, you only do that after you try everything else to make yourself seem good” Ladybug finished staring back at Chat noirs infuriated green eyes, His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked the angriest he ever had. 

Staring at him Marinette came to a realization, she took a few step backs “We’ll talk later” She jumped off the roof and started making her way to a specific location.

**Batcave Wayne Manor, USA 12:30 am**

“Master Dick I must ask you to please refrain from breaking your ribs in the future” Alfred sighed, Luckily Batman was able to arrive in time to stop Nightwing from getting kidnapped or worse. Red Hood quickly arrived and hauled an unconscious Nightwing to the Cave.

Batman, Red Robin, and Robin were currently spread around Gotham and Bludhaven trying to track down any stragglers. 

“Sorry Alfie, I’m way too cute for the criminals to stay away” Dick mumbled sleepily 

“- _humph_ \- Regardless No patrolling for 6 weeks,”

“You hurt me, I hope you know that Alf” He joked. Eh, they were all fast healers, he’ll probably be back on patrol in 4 weeks. 

“Heya Alfred, Now that Dick is alright I am going to head back out” Jason said adjusting his gloves and strapping his knives in place.

“Before you leave Master Jason please pickup the Tupperware filled with food I have left for you in the kitchen, And please escort Master Dick to his room for rest” Alfred knew good and well that his charges love not listening to doctors, er butlers, orders.

“Thanks, Alf, Comere Dickwad” Helping Dick up from the cot “but I don’t want to,” Dick whined. “Tough luck”

Making there way throughout the manor, Dick suddenly stopped “Marinette's room is right there, lemme check on her” 

Jesus sometimes Dick can be more of a mother hen than Bruce “Come on Dickface, It's almost 1 am any sane person will be asleep by now” he said tiredly but a part of him wanted to check up on her too. Curse these big brother instincts. “Fine only a peek”

Once they stumbled to the front of Marinette's room, Jason gently cracked open the door seeing Marinette sleeping he moved aside to allow Dick to take a peak. To Jason's shock Dick unwrapped his arm from His shoulder and pushed open the door, stumbling to Marinette's Bed. Quickly pulling off the sheets he revealed a bundle of pillows under the blanket. 

Marinette wasn’t in her bed.

“Crap”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos and comment :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has finally reached a crossroads. She has to make a decision. No matter who it hurts.

Standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug was slightly shaking with anxiety. She wasn’t sure if she could go through with what she was planning. Her plan might have to be put on hold though. A certain mangy Chat was missing. Rolling her eyes she decided to jump off and start heading to her parent's bakery. Cravings were being a complete pain in the a-

From the corner of her eye, she spotted Chloe who was frantically waving from her Fathers hotel rooftop. Chloe had to resort to more primitive methods of summoning ladybug, ever since her Queen Bee spotlight “unfortunately” suffered some irreparable damage. Truly Tragic. She quickly made a detour to the hotel's rooftop. Please don’t be any weird requests.

Chloe quickly ran over. “OhMYGosh LADYBUGGGG” she squealed jumping in joy.

“Listen, I need your help” Yep. It was definitely a weird request. “My bestie Marinette was unfairly forced to leave school, Mostly cause of false accusations. She left the _Country_ and more importantly, she abandoned _me_ ” Chloe ranted. “Utterly ridiculous”. Pulling out her tablet she immediately started explaining her plan for vengeance to Ladybug.

On her quest for vengeance she hit a few roadbumps. She needed Ladybugs help. Regardless of the fact that she was the daughter of the Mayor even _she_ had to obey Privacy Laws. Huh. Who would’ve thought? 

“Pretty please with chocolate fondue on top?” Chloe begged with the biggest quiver on her lips. She’s been building her case with Ladybug for what felt like the longest time, even though it's only been 5 minutes before finally explaining her plan.

“Chloe _breathe_ , I’ll see what I can do for your friend” This caused Chloe to immediately squeal and envelope Ladybug in a hug. Ladybug reluctantly hugged back. Marinette would never admit it but she was getting slightly sappy at the fact that Chloe was willing to go so far in order to help her. 

“Excuse me now I got to go now, but I’ll get back to ya” with a hop she made her way towards the bakery unbeknownst to her, piercing green eyes have been witnessing the whole interaction.

“Have a nice night Ms. Cheng” she yelled over her shoulder struggling to hold the box of pastries. Yum.

She quickly sat on top of a building and fed Kaalki some of the pastries. Suddenly there was a presence beside her. “You’re late, ridiculously late”

“I still needed some time to cool off” Chat answered with a charming smile spread across his face. He hoped that Ladybug will be back to normal. What a foolish hope.

“Understood” she replied trying to avoid his eyes. This was tougher than she thought.

“So all is forgiven?” He stepped forward and spread his arms out. Utterly ridiculous. He expected a hug. Shaking her head she gently took his outstretched right hand 

Taking a deep breath she started. “Chat you were my best friend, right when we started you were the one who I could show a part of myself I always kept hidden in my civilian life. You supported me when I was at my lowest. You _used_ to support me” taking a pause she tried to continue in a gentle manner “But lately you’ve started slacking off slowly but surely becoming more immature, more entitled, you’ve acted more like a _celebrity_ than a superhero”

Chat continued to stare at ladybug holding his hand, A sense of dread growing at the pit of his stomach. “I saw Nino Lahiffe breakup with Cesaire, even though he _knew_ the consequences would be uh _severe_ ” Ladybug did a quick squeeze of Chats hand before releasing it and staring into his eyes “If a Civilian is brave enough to leave a toxic relationship, why not _Me_?” she said in a quiet voice. Leaning over and taking Chats hand she yanked off his ring. Both of them were enveloped in a green flash.

When she opened her eyes she was staring into familiar green eyes. Adrien Agreste.

“L-Ladybug _why_ ” he lunged to take back his ring. She quickly sidestepped him and placed the ring into her yo-yo.

“Because, I’ve reached the point where I just can't take it anymore” She responded, still struggling to get over her shock. How-HOW did she not see it. Seriously, how blind can she be? Wait a second then who was “Adrien'' during the Gorrillaz situation? Who was she protecting during the whole Simon Says fiasco? OH MY GOD HER EX-CRUSH WAS HER NOW EX-BESTFRIEND!!!

“P-please give me another chance, Ladybug _please_ ” He was nothing without Chat Noir. He couldn't go back to being constantly restricted and constantly confined to the mansion. Chat Noir was his only outlet and Ladybug was going to take it away. “Give me another chance to change, _to be better_ ” 

“I’ve already given you enough chances Chat, or should I say _Adrien_ ”

“Please Ladybug, you don’t understand” Adrien was desperate. He’ll do anything to get his ring back. “Being a superhero is my only escape”

“You mean was” she reminded “You weren’t much of a superhero these days anyways”

“I'm sorry Adrien. My decision is final” She quickly got her yoyo and was about to jump off the building before hearing a plea “Ladybug, please I'm sorry, _please_ let me say goodbye to plagg”

A part of Marinette wanted to just flat out say no, but she couldn’t deny him the chance to say goodbye to his kwami. She wasn't cruel enough to do so. With a sigh, she turned around and took the Ring from her yoyo Plagg immediately sprung out

Ladybug turned around to give them the semblance of a normal goodbye. However, that didn’t do anything to block out Adrien's watery voice and eventual sobs.

It was far too long before Plagg flew up to her. “Let's go Ladybug” he murmured softly. God, why did Master Fu make her do it? She didn't have the guts for this type of stuff.

With a final look towards a miserable looking Adrien, she picked up the boxed pastries and swung off with Plagg closely following behind her. She finally swung towards a nicely tucked away alley. Dropping her transformation she quickly opened her purse to allow Tikki and Plagg to swoop in while Kaalki flew out.

“Where to?” Kaalki asked in her British tone. 

“My room please but quietly I was gone for a while” Kaalki quickly opened a portal and Marinette took a final glance of her surroundings before jumping through. 

To her surprise, her blanket was taken off exposing the bundle of pillows she using as fake Marinette.

“Hiya Mari, first off where were you? And second off what the fuck was _that_ ” a voice asked from the darkness, causing Marinette heart to skip a beat. What the heck? Quickly fumbling for a light switch. Flicking it on her room was lit up revealing a Stunned Jason who was busy staring at the area where the portal _was_ and a shell shocked Dick who was staring at her from where he was laying on her couch. Uh-Oh.

“You guys want a pastry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, Hope you enjoyed todays chapter. Please forgive me for updating late.  
> I want to make it clear that I welcome all types of readers no matter what, which is something a good writer does.  
> Stay Safe and Healthy


	18. Chapter 18

Both Parties were staring at each other, one in shock the other in fear.

“Hey guys, uh t-that was an illusion for uh a magic trick I was practicing since I am a secret magician wellnotsecretsecretsinceuhsinceobviously I have to perform but uh yeah that was uh an illusion…..” Marinette trailed off at the deadpan faces that Jason and Dick had. They were _not_ buying it. 

“Nice try pixie pop explain _now_ ” Jason demanded. _One_ normal sibling that was all he asked for. He quickly walked over to help Dick sit up from where he was laying on his couch.

“Marinette it's okay you can trust us, we’ll help with whatever it is,” Dick said, looping his arm over Jason's shoulder.

Glancing between the two she was having an internal debate. Should she just tell the truth? It _would_ be nice to no longer have to hide her alter ego and get a little bit more of support. But Jason is a civilian, Dick at Least is a cop. She couldn’t put them at risk like that. Hmm, Tell the truth or lie? Decisions decisions.

“ _Fine_ ”

“I’m ladybugs helper” Lying won today. 

“Hold up what?” Jason was confused but a little regardless he had a little bit of hope reignite. “Who is ladybug?”

Marinette let out a sigh of relief and out of exhaustion, both emotional and physical. “Ladybug is a superhero in my city, she sometimes needs help when the villain Hawkmoth is a bit _too_ strong.”

“Wait so you _are_ a superhero?” Dick asked cautiously. What was it with these Wayne kids? Is it genetic?

“WHAT!? No, it's just uh a lot of akumas come from my class so I would give Ladybug a heads up” Marinette couldn’t help the shiver that ran up her spine when she said this “somehow lead to me becoming the unofficial helper” Marinette paused before coming up with the next part of her lie “Chat, her partner was uh _decommissioned_ , she gave me his ring and Kwami to take care of” She quickly went into her purse and pulled out a protesting Plagg out by his tail to show them. 

“See” she showed them the now grumpy upside down Plagg to the dumbfounded pair.

“Hold up, what you're telling me is that you aren't a superhero, just an assistant, a gal in the chair?” Jason said elatedly. His dreams and hopes alight once again.

No. “Yes,” Guilt was crashing down on her now. How did Lila manage to lie constantly? She felt so dirty with each lie that she spewed.

“That's nice, you know your sister's secret,” Plagg piped up “Hello I'm Plagg god of darkness, one quick thing to add QUIT HOLDING ME UPSIDE DOWN WOMAN” he yelled. Marinette immediately released him. Whoops. 

Plagg quickly swooped over to Dick who was still processing the newly revealed secrets. “I can't believe I was manhandled like that. I wanna switch babysitters, Hey got any camembert?” Plagg immediately asked, swooping in Dicks face before noticing the bruises “Hey what's up with the bandages, DID MARINETTE ABUSE YOU TOO!!” he gasped. 

“ _Plagg_ ” Marinette scolded before quickly sidestepping Jason to make her way to Dick to check up on him. Looks like she found Bludhaven Dingwatt?

“How did this even _happen_?”

“Uh Motorcycle accident, I called Jason to help me tow it with his…. truck”

“Jason owns a truck?” Crap. Note to self get Bruce to pay for a new truck for Jason. 

“Yep I most totally do, it's really nice and _really_ expensive with custom wheels and leather seats” Jason replied. Doing a mental happy dance. He was getting a new truck!!! He was going to milk this lie for all it's worth and best of all Bruce is going to be forced to pay for it! Santa came early this year.

Dick shot Jason a glare while Marinette was busy poking his torso. 

“So…..you're Ladybugs assistant? Do you have like your own hideout or lair or something?”

“Are you joking? Nope I help her and this other girl run a website called BugOut and I make sure to take note of Akuma attacks and try to somehow find a pattern, unfortunately, I recently became a babysitter to two mini gods” She said glaring at Plagg who was busy rummaging through Marinette's desk. 

It has been 30 minutes since he has been fed. He was starving for some cheesy goodness. The audacity.

“Who's the second one?” Jason asked, trying to pull the cat god out of his little sister's desk. “Hands off Gramps” Plagg spit out zooming to avoid getting caught.

“Kaalki come on out,” Marinette asked, Kaalki zoomed out to offer her paw to Dick who was now sitting on Marinette's bed. Which was comfier than the sofa.

“Greetings, May I ask what family do you descend from?” 

“Oh my gosh she’s a mini Alfred,” Dick squealed.

“So Like basically you work as Ladybugs, Paris’s Heroine, girl in the chair?” Jason asked, biting into the pastry while holding a struggling Plagg who he finally caught.

“Yep,” Marinette answered, checking Dicks Bandages wrapped around his torso and making sure he was made comfortable. Motorcycle accident my as-

“Now explain how you got trapped babysitting this mangy cat, the other one seems nice enough”

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!”

“Jason let Plagg go before he bites you, trust me he will, and like I said Chat Noir was decommissioned, now it’s my job to babysit him until a new wielder is found”

“But no superheroing right?” Dick asked giving Kaalki a small bit of pastry

‘No superheroing at alllll” Marinette replied. She needed to switch the conversation, she was feeling too much like Lila now.

“Anyways would you guys mind keeping this a secret?” The last thing she wanted was for Mr.Wayne to start nosing around.

“Maribug this seems dangerous, we’ve seen how the attacks have destroyed buildings, killed Chat Noir, It’s only because of Ladybugs cure thingy majig that everything is restored” Jason explained. What if she was used as leverage against Ladybug?

“Plus how are you planning on hiding this from everyone else for long?” Dick was already making a mental plan on how to help her regardless “It didn’t take long for us to figure it out”

“Uh lemme figure that part out” Marinette was gonna have to start planning “Speaking of which, how _did_ you guys figure out it was a fake me on the bed?”

“Beats me, it was dick wad over here who figured it out”

“Let's chalk it up to older brother instincts and leave it at that” Dick teased. He was the _original_ Robin. He practically wrote the handbook on “Sneaking out of Wayne Manor 101”.

“He’s also a mother hen”

“Yeah that too”

**Agreste Manor Paris, France 6:00 a.m**

Adrien walked up the stairs to his home heartbroken. He has just lost his very best friend. He has lost his job. His only escape from the pressures of being an Agreste. He needed it back. He will get it back no matter what. Right now all Adrien needed was someone to talk to. His father was very obviously a no. Nino was a definite negative. He had broken up with Alya, his other good friend. 

The last thing he wanted to do was be dragged into _another_ conflict. He was already dealing with the whole Lila and Marinette conflict. Wait a minute. _Marinette_. Marinette can be trusted. He can talk to _her_!!!

Immediately whipping out his phone he clicked on Marinette's contact and held it up to his ear. Ready to confess his secret and talk with her.

_Line Disconnected_

What!? Nononono this had to be a mistake. He retried again quickly. After being met with the same message he called Chloe. 

After a dial tone, Chloe picked up “Adrien? Do you know what time it is?” she asked in a sleepy voice.

“Sorry Chlo, it's just....do you know what happened to Marinette, I know she's in the States with family, but why isn't she answering? Her phone is disconnected” Adrien asked apologetically. The other end was completely silent before Chloe started shuffling around before releasing a sigh

“Not that it's any of your business, but Marinette doesn't really wanna talk to any of her old classmates” 

“What about me?”

“ _Especially_ you” 

“WHAT!? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked this chapter. I think Plagg is my favorite Kwami, mostly because we both love to sleep and food.  
> I appreciate all of my readers, I am always happy to see Kudos and comments. They all make me very happy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is still in Denial. Dick and Jason are being the best big brothers anyone can be.

“Think about it, why would she want to talk to you,” Chloe mumbled struggling to shake off the sleepiness “Right now she only sees you as the boy who refused to stand up for her, Against the girl that _threatened_ her in the bathroom”. 

Adrien was silent at the other end of the phone. “She told you about Lila threatening her in the bathroom?” Nonono. That was the worst thing that could happen. Now _rumors_ are going to spread.

Chloe could only scoff in response. She knew _exactly_ what Adrien was worrying about.

“Pfft uh yeah, Mari told us _everything_ , gotta say Adrien I wasn't that surprised when she told us, _Kagami_ on the other hand….”

“SHE TOLD KAGAMI!?!?!?” Adrien shouted upset. Upset at Marinette for telling everyone, even Kagami. He’s noticed that Kagamis been blowing him off and sometimes even downright refusing to talk to him at social events they both attend. 

Marinette told Kagami and Chloe everything about Lila, Adrien, and Alya when she called them a week ago. Chloe's heart broke at hearing the girl sob. Kagami was enraged, in fact, that was what spurred her into starting to plot revenge. Karma would wreak havoc on everyone who dared hurt the bluenette

“Yes Adrien Kagami Knows and before you go off and get all flustered, No we haven't spread rumors or told anyone. At _Marinette's_ insistence." She spat. Adrien didn't deserve to be protected. But poor Marinette still refused to take any drastic actions.

“Thank you, Chloe” The Model still had the nerve to thank _her_ and ignore Marinette's kind act. She's had enough. Sitting up straighter in bed Chloe opened her laptop and started typing an email to Marinette.

“You know who else she’s been helping _Adrikins_?” she said in a honey-laced voice, sickeningly sweet. 

This familiar voice caused a sense of growing dread in Adrien's stomach. He wasn't talking to P. M Chloe aka “Post Marinette” Chloe anymore, he was talking to the _old_ Chloe Bourgeois, and Plagg help him if he somehow pissed her off. Swallowing down the sense of dread he pressed on.

“Who?”

“Nino, you remember him right? The guy you _claimed_ was your best friend? But then again you turned your back on him, that seems to be a trend with you these days”

Nino. Of course, he remembered about Nino. Nino called him tearfully seeking comfort from his best friend after his breakup with Alya. Adrien could only weakly offer some comfort. HEY! _He_ was dealing with his own stuff. Ladybug _stole_ Plagg from him. He wasn’t Chat Noir anymore. _Also_ , he didn't want to get dragged into the conflict. Plus he thought that Nino was overreacting. Alya _deserved_ a second chance. _Right_?

“W-we’re still best friends” he stuttered out. Nino has Marinette's number!? That's great he can get her number from him!!!!

“Hmmph yeah sure whatever helps you sleep at night.” Chloe had the right to speak her mind. She was tired _and_ grumpy. A deadly combination. If she had eye bags in the morning because of him she was going to block the boy,

“I'm beginning to think that you’re new bestie is Lila” she mentioned

“That's ridiculous, we're just friends”

Chloe scoffed. “Your standards for friends are ridiculously low. But whatever apparently sleazy Liars are your type”

Adrien was starting to get upset at all these sly remarks he was getting from Chloe. He called her for _comfort_. Who did she think she was? If he wanted sly comments he would have called Marinette, but he still didn't have her number. Wait a minute. She's been talking to _Nino_!!! He could just call Nino and get her Number from him!!! He _didn't_ need Chloe! 

“Fine Chloe, you know what? turns out I don’t even need _your_ help anymore,” He said smug, happy to have the upper hand. To be honest he half expected Chloe to beg him to not hang up on her.

“Why even bother calling me then?” that....was **not** the response he was expecting. Fine, it was probably all an act.

“I needed Marinette's number but then I realized that my bro Nino probably has it, so yeah I don’t need your help”

“But he b-” Ha now she was going to beg him not to hang upon him. Well, he wasn't going to give her the chance. 

“Goodbye Chloe” 

Hanging up he quickly tried to call Nino. After only receiving a dial tone, he shot him a few texts, expecting Nino to respond quickly. He always has.

After receiving none Adrien couldn’t help but be slightly annoyed. Nino probably forgot to charge his phone due to him still being sad over the breakup. _This_ is why Adrien needs to convince Nino to get back together with Alya. He was a mess without her! His phone suddenly binged. Quickly checking, he was disappointed to see it was Chloe. Probably to try and get back on his good side. Ha.

**Queen Bee: Nino told me to tell you that he is uh not in “The mood to deal with you and your b.s” tonight.**

What!? No Chloe was obviously lying in some weird attempt at getting Payback. Adrien NEEDED to talk to Nino right now because Adrien was going to the states for some gala for the weekend! 

**Adrikins: Chloe stop fooling around**

**Queen Bee: Trust me I'm not kidding around, I'm here trying to get some sleep and instead I'm serving as Nino's secretary apparently**

**Queen Bee: Leave him alone, if you had listened to me earlier you would have realized that Nino added your number to a nice Lil ol place known as the ~block list~**

**  
** **Adrikins: CHLOE YOU HAVE TO TALK TO HIM PLEASE DON'T LET HIM DO IT.**

**  
** **Queen Bee: hmmm let me think about it**

At that Adrien let out a sigh of Relief, Chloe will talk some sense into Nino and everything will be back to normal between him and Nino. Even Marinette once he got her number from Nino!!

**Queen Bee: I thought about it**

Hope bloomed in Adrien's Chest, everything is _finally_ going to be back to normal again!!

**Queen Bee: N o**

**Queen Bee: You’re getting muted for the rest of the night, consider that payback for waking me up so early, I have a trip this weekend. I need all my beauty sleep, you should consider learning about it**

Wait a minute if she is going where Adrien thinks she is then there's hope for him after all!!!

**Queen Bee: Toodles~**

**Adrikins: Wait a minute where are you going this weekend**

**Queen Bee: None of your business**

**Wayne Manor Gotham, USA 8:00 a.m**

“Marinette, I’m just happy you managed to leave that toxic situation before it got worse,” Dick said as he engulfed Marinette in a hug, although not as strong since his ribs were still in pain. Dick slightly grimaced in anticipation of the humongous lecture he was going to get from Bruce later.

“Trust him, Mari, here in Gotham I always see..” Jason trailed off at Dicks pointed look “I mean WE always see....uh in the news how those situations escalate quickly," Yowch talk about a blunder. He still needed to get used to having a sibling who wasnt involved in the nightly adventures. "only not everyone is lucky enough to have Batman swoop in and save the day” Jason quickly added. He threw a prayer of thanks that his adorable baby sister was now safe in Gotham, well as _safe_ as _Gotham_ gets anyways.

Dick racked his brain looking for something to cheer up his little sister in his arms. For once his big brother instincts were being slightly overwhelmed. All of his siblings have gone through awful stuff. This isn't the first, and he doubts it's going to be the last time that he's been there to comfort one of his siblings, or friends for god's sake. 

“Wait!!! Dick, doesn't Bruce have _that_ trip in a few days?” Jason piped up.

Oh, Crap. Dick almost forgot about that. Oh god, he couldn’t possibly subject Mari to _that_ disaster… _.on the other hand_ it WOULD be a good distraction for her. Hmmm. 

“Fine, Mari, pack your bags, You’re not even going to school yet so you won't miss anything,” Dick announced.

“Pack my bags?” Marinette couldn't help but get a bad feeling at the sight of Dicks smirk.

“Yeah no, you’re right. Don't pack your bags make your dad pay for new clothes.” Jason teased. It's what he always did. Billionaire Brucie wouldn't even gawk at the price of a new pair of jeans. Heck, He was paying for his New Truck!!! 

“Wait where are we even going?” She asked slightly disturbed at the sight of Dicks growing grin.

“New York City”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are staying safe and most importantly happy during these turbulent times. Hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter.  
> Don't forget to leave comments,kudos and/or share!!!  
> Stay safe my peeps and geeks.


	20. Chapter 20

“So where's Dick and Cass?” Marinette asked wondering where Dick disappeared off to. He was SUPPOSED to be there on the plane with them. However, once they arrived at the airfield Dick was nowhere to be found. 

Flinching Tim looked up from the business files in his hands. 

Hey while he was gonna be in New York City he may as well look into future business partners and get some more jobs in Gotham. 

“Well uh, Dick he uh decided to stay..home because….” side-eyeing Jason he quickly elbowed him.

Startled while reading his book he took a quick second to decide on a good cover story “because…his ribs still hurt and you know what Bruce is like all overprotective and stuff…so shes babysitting him....” Ugh Tim and Him were going to have to practice on coming up with good cover stories. The whole Keeping the family secret from _the family_ was getting really annoying.

“That sucks, this is my first trip to New York City,” Oblivious to the awful cover stories Marinette continued sketching. She did plan for her class to have a field trip to New York City to tour around. But all those plans went down the drain once she left. Oh well, there loss. “I'm even going to meet up with my friend Chloe at the hotel!!!” Marinette said excitedly. Chloe sent her an email a day ago about her vacation plans, (her revenge plans too). Marinette was over the moon when she found out that she was going to be there for the Stark Gala too!!!!

Mr.Wayne, her _dad_ , even extended the trip a few days and got her a room, aka _suite_ so Chloe could stay with Marinette more. 

Chloe of course was curious as to who exactly these relatives were. I mean come on they booked a suite at a _five-star_ hotel, in _New York City,_ for Marinette and a Friend.

Marinette promised to explain everything to her when they were together. 

“She's….the Mayor's daughter right???” Jason asked, trying to change the topic.

Unbeknownst to Marinette, Jason and Dick, before Bruce and Dick fought anyways, convinced Bruce to get Marinette her own suite, so she could do the babysitting job without distractions. It was pretty easy to guilt-trip Bruce once they pulled the “Daughter who you never knew about” card. Guilt-tripping works.

At Marinette's excited nod he added “She’s frikin loaded right?”

“Jason, you realize we’re on a _private_ jet, on our way to _New York City,_ to stay in a _five star_ hotel, to attend the _Stark_ Gala?” Tim teased, flipping through business papers. Bleugh Lex Corp that's a definite _pass_ on that business offer.

“ Yeah right, _you_ guys are attending the Gala” Jason rebutted “I have my own stuff to do Timmers”. 

“Stuff” meaning a top-secret joint mission with Captain Rogers and Black Widow. Working together to take down a drug trafficking ring located in the heart of the city. Working with the Avengers every now and then exhilarating for Jason. Sure the Avengers worked more closely with the Government but they didn't have a universal; “No-Kill” rule.

Which was why Bruce hated joint-missions with the Avengers.

Extra icing on the cake for Jason.

“Excuses” Tim mumbled, upset that Bruce was forcing him to sit the mission out. Something about him being “overworked” pfft. He wasn't drinking coffee _that_ much.

“Speaking of the gala, Marinette you have your dress ready?” He asked. Knowing that Marinette decided to make her own dress for the gala. 

“Yep finished the detailing last night, and have my jewelry and shoes ready,'' Marinette said, patting her suitcase. Mr.Wayne was nice enough to buy her a bunch of fabric and also gifted her a necklace and bracelet to match. He also gave her earrings but she opted out of them since she learned her lesson about taking off her Miraculous. Thank you very much.

“What's with the armbands?” Jason asked, seeing Marinette pack them earlier. He assumed they had something to do with her “babysitting” job. 

“Oh they were Alexei’s, they match with that I'm wearing”

“Your biological mom?”

“Yep, gotta ask Mr. Wayne more about her, I was only barely able to pry so much from my mom” Her mom would get too emotional sometimes when Marinette asked too many questions. Eventually, she just gave up asking.

“Ha Mr. Wayne, you _do_ know that annoys Bruce to no end right?” Tim joked, seeing Bruce's face of frustration every time Marinette refers to him as _Mr. Wayne._

“I do, it's just…” she was still struggling with her Biological parents and having a bunch of siblings suddenly “Too awkward for me to call him anything else”

“Jesus you sound like Peter” he scoffed. 

“Who's Peter?” She asked with a slight scrunch of her eyes. That oddly reminded both Tim and Jason about Bruce. Bruce would scrunch his eyes whenever asking a question sometimes.

“Oh trust me you'll meet him soon” Jason answered going back to his book.

Dick _was_ right the whole Wayne vs. Stark rivalry would be a perfect distraction. Oh if only Tim had his Camera.

**......……**

They finally landed, and soon Bruce was helping everyone off and into a car and heading towards their hotel. Once at their hotel, Bruce checked their bags in. Jason stayed behind to “rest” while everyone went to Stark Tower.

“Wait so Tony Stark is the one who is Throwing the Gala?” Marinette asked curiously inside the car.

“Yep he’s throwing the gala to raise funds for hospitals and clinics all located around the world” Rolling his eyes Tim continued “Well that's the _official_ reason anyway, right now he wants to out-do Bruce's Charity Gala from a few months ago” 

“As if that will ever happen” Bruce added. Ha, Stark _wished_ he could outmatch his Galas.

“Talk about rich people's problems” she sighed.

“You're not wrong, One more thing, watch out Tony might try to take you as his own”

“What!?” Marinette squeaked out

Soon they arrived and made their way towards the suites. The elevators swished open to a smiling Pepper Potts and pouting Tony Stark.

“Pep, you see this? Bruce managed to get another one, you know what's the score now? 7-4” Tony complained once he saw Marinette. Bruce only glared back.

Ignoring them Tim stepped off and made a beeline towards Pepper and hugged her careful to squeeze her too tight

“Congratulations Pepper,” Tim said.

“Oh Thank you, Tim. It's great to see you after so long” Pepper said, hugging him back. She glanced around and noticed that a certain Red Hood was missing

“Where's Jason?” she asked frowning

“Unfortunately he stayed behind at the hotel to _rest_ ” he answered rolling his eyes. “But I brought someone better,” he said, reaching and pulling a startled Marinette forward.

“Meet Marinette Dupain Cheng,”

“Eeeep, uh Hi, I'm uh Mari-Marinette, but youalreadyknewthat, uh Hi” Marinette stuttered out. 

Completely starstruck at meeting The Pepper Potts. CEO of Stark Industries and Style Icon. Oh god, she wished she brought her sketchbook. Maybe she can do a quick sketch on a _napkin_

Pepper couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the Stuttering French girl, reminded of another awkward teenager. Hopefully, Tony doesn't try and claim this one. She was pretty sure that Bruce wouldn’t appreciate that at all, judging by the way Bruce was eyeing Tony.

“Brucie dear you adopted another one!?’ Tony teased Bruce swinging his arm around his shoulder

“She's my daughter Stark,” Bruce responded, glaring at Stark “also what are you pouting about? I hear you're going to have a baby soon congratulations Pepper by the way”.

“Brucie, you have your gaggle of children. I deserve one too!!” Tony complained, wrapping his arm around his Pregnant Wife's shoulder. Trying, yet failing, to conceal his excitement at getting another kid.

He turned to greet Marinette when suddenly his eyes went wide. Marinette only stared back. A sudden staring match between her and Mr.Stark was happening apparently. What was Marinette's life? She remembered once being a normal girl. Maybe she should just _blink_.

“Wait HOLD UP!!!” Tony exclaimed suddenly ending the staring match, looking back and forth between Bruce and Marinette squinting. “Are you sure _this_ adorable child is _your_ child?” 

“Oh for the love of go- yes I’m sure Stark” Bruce sighed exasperatedly. “Why does everyone ask me that”

“Cause she's adorable, sweet, and all Sunshiney, and well you’re…. _you_ ” Tim answered. 

“ _Bingo_ , Don't worry Bruce I got a Sunshiney child too, matter of fact here he comes now” Tony comforted.

“OhmygoshMr.StarkI’msosorry” a soot-covered Peter apologized running up to him. 

“There was a fire in the lab,dummytriedtoextinguishitbutthemhesprayedhimself,

“Kid, Bruce Wayne is he-” Tony tried to cut in

“soIhadtoputoutthefireandcleanDummyUp”

Rolling his eyes he grabbed Peter's shoulders and twisted him towards everyone else

“Oh...uh Hi?” Peter squeaked out looking like a deer caught in headlights at seeing the three guests

“Hiya Peter,” Tim chirped excitedly standing next to Marinette who was awkwardly waving hello.

“Hi, Tim” Peter answered relieved. Thank god Tim, fellow tech geek, was here. He doubted he could handle Bruce Wayne on his own.

‘Anyways Brucie you remember _my_ sunshiney kid, Peter, right?” gripping Peter's shoulders from walking towards Wayne. Nu-uh he wasn't going to risk losing Peter to Wayne.

“Mr. Stark I'm not your kid, I still live with Aunt May. I'm your inte-”

“Hush kid“ Tony ordered covering Peter's Mouth.

Marinette sent a silent prayer. Bruce now had his hands protectively on her and Tims shoulders while Mr. Stark was doing the same to Peter. She would need a miracle to be able to survive this trip.

**College Francis Dupont Paris, France 2 p.m**

“NINO!!!” Nino couldn’t help but flinch, he’s been trying his best to avoid Alya all day. 

Luckily the breakup happened on Friday so he had the weekend to put himself together thanks to friends and icecream, _lots_ of ice cream.

Surprisingly Chloe was the first to approach him after the breakup. After her, Aurore and Kagami came over to comfort him. They brought him some chocolate filled pastries. After a few hours of comfort, he received a phone call from an unknown number. When he picked up it was the voice of the sweetest girl on earth that greeted him.

_“Hey Nino”_

_“Marinette,” Nino breathed out left speechless “Why, why are you even calling me?”_

_“Don't be ridiculous Nino, I still consider you my friend, and right now my friend just got out of a toxic relationship” Marinette answered, yep she was happy for Nino when she heard that he broke up with Alya. Finally. “How are you”_

_“Who even told you?” he asked, still trying to get over the shock._

_Releasing a slight giggle she replied “Chloe”_

_Nino couldn’t help but laugh through slightly watering eyes “Of Course_ ”

At the reminder of Marinette, Nino mustered up the courage necessary and turned to face his ex.

Be brave Be Brave Be Brave B-

“Nino wanna explain to me why you’ve been ignoring me and Adrien since last week!!??” Alya yelled.

Channel your inner _Chloe Bourgeois,_ he reminded himself. “We broke up, remember? I didn't want to hear your excuses”. That was all Alya ever did, make excuses. 

“ _Excuses_?” screeching Alya took a step forward closer to Nino, instead of staying there took a step back trying to keep his distance away from him “Yes, _excuses_ you always try to act like you never did anything wrong, or not even bother to apologize” “No I don’t” 

“You're doing it right now, jeez why do I even bother Marinette warned me” 

“ _Marinette_ ” she spat out. Of course. She’s the entire reason why she lost Nino. Well, she wasn't going to let her win. She was _determined_ to get Nino Back.

Oblivious to her anger, Nino explained. “Marinette warned me, as your _ex-best friend_ she became well-acquainted with your “apologies”” 

“I don’t owe you an apology, you just overreacted” Adrien called her, and told her how Nino refused to talk to him and was instead talking to the class _traitors_ “Matter of fact I’m here to give you a second chance, we can go and be a couple again and be happy”

“Yeah, sorry no dice,” He started to walk away doing his best to block out her screams. 

“NINO, DONT DO THIS!!!” 

A purple butterfly soon emerged from nowhere. Nino watched as it made its way towards Alya. Only one thought ran through his mind as he witnessed the butterfly merge with Alyas glasses and purple bubbles engulf Alya. 

_Run_.


End file.
